Legado
by Zhines
Summary: El secreto mejor guardado de Ada Wong, es descubierto de la peor manera: un secuestro, un viaje que los unirá a todos para conocer la verdad, Post RE6 y REr2, en un principio con un ligero cambio de planes durante Raccoon City - Clasificado M por lenguaje y contenido adulto.
1. Encuentros

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a CAPCOM, los personajes utilizados aquí son solo para entretenimiento y no tienen ningún fin lucrativo, solo me pertenece la trama y personajes adicionales no creados por CAPCOM

Un encuentro inesperado, un secuestro, y un viaje que los unirá a todos para conocer la verdad, Post RE6 y REr2, en un principio con un ligero cambio de planes durante Raccoon City

Gracias a MissHarperWong27, por ayudarme en mis delirios y hacer de ellos una realidad.

Dedicado a Romel, lo prometido es deuda y aquí esta parte del compromiso que adquirimos

 **Fanfic:** Legado

Capítulo 1: Encuentros

Es el 24 de Enero del año 2014, Leon empezaba su día recibiendo un enigmático correo electrónico, lo miró confundido, dudoso si abrirlo o no pues no tenía asunto y la dirección no se le hacía familiar. Desconfiado lo abrió y leyó con cuidado, pero no decía gran cosa sólo indicaba una dirección que según el texto era la exacta para encontrarse de nuevo con Ada Wong y para darle un toque aún más inusual a su día leyó una advertencia; conocerás una parte de la vida de esta mujer, una que desconoces totalmente así que no desesperes y sé paciente con ella. No daba más instrucciones, no daba más indicaciones dejándolo aún más confundido que al principio ¿Quién rayos envió tal mensaje? Por un momento creyó que se trataba de una broma, si era así no le encontró el más mínimo chiste.

Hacía tiempo que no recibía noticias de ella, la última que se vieron fue una semana después de los acontecimientos en Taichi, estaba decidido a terminar con ése estúpido juego en el que no era más que un asqueroso peón pero no fue así, terminaron en una habitación siendo de nuevo partícipe de sus conocidos encuentros de una noche que concluyó, como siempre, a la mañana siguiente despertando solo en la cama con una nota de despedida en la mesa contigua; desde entonces no volvió a saber de Wong.

Cerrando así ése capítulo continuó con su ritmo de vida, ayudó a las debidas investigaciones donde finalmente la DSO y la B.S.A.A dieron a conocer al verdadero responsable de los atentados, se eliminó entonces el nombre dela asiática de la lista de acusados y se escuchó por primera vez en la historia el de Carla Radames junto con los escabrosos experimentos que Simmons sustentaba con ingresos del gobierno.

Sentado en su escritorio meditaba sin despegar el ojo al monitor de su ordenador, estaba dispuesto a seguir y aclarar de una vez por todas, su relación con esa endemoniada mujer pues estaba cansado de sus huidas y jueguecillos de niños. Decidido acudió con Hunnigan para rastrear la dirección de tan misterioso correo, el resultado lo impactó pues resultó ser la misma que tenía que visitar mandándolo a un viaje a Inglaterra.

Días Después, Ada ajena a todo lo que ocurría al otro lado del continente, esperaba 2 pizzas para cenar y luego salir al cine junto a alguien muy especial. Escuchó el timbre, pensando que era el repartidor buscó el dinero en su bolso sacando un billete grande mientras abría la puerta.

—¿Cuánto son las pizzas y el refresco, joven? – ella estaba concentrada en sacar el dinero del bolso por lo que no prestó atención a quien tenía enfrente—No traigo la pizza Ada – respondió Leon sacándola totalmente de concentración y dejándola congelada en el sitio con los billetes en la mano.

—Leon, ¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿Cómo me encontraste? –preguntó nerviosa por primera vez en tantos, retrocedió unos pasos mientras él entraba a la casa y cerraba la puerta tras si

—Vine a buscarte y tener explicaciones Ada, ya es hora que dejes de huir – la miró de arriba abajo como analizándola, llevaba puestos unos Jeans negros semi degastados, una camiseta sujeta en su hombro derecho de color rojo y unos zapatos de tacón alto del mismo color que su camiseta, estaba vestida en una forma muy informal a como Leon estaba acostumbrada a verla, se diría que tenía un aspecto relajado, excepto por la situación que hacía verla tensa.

—Leon por favor vete, no debes estar aquí.

—¿A qué le tienes miedo, Ada? ¿Por qué tan nerviosa?

En ese instante sonó nuevamente el timbre y una voz proveniente del segundo piso alertó a ambos

—Mamá, ¿Por qué no has pagado la pizza? ¿Quieres que tu hijo muera de hambre? – rezongó un adolescente apareciendo ante ellos, Kennedy quedó anonadado por la presencia del chico que los miraba de arriba abajo un poco confundido y por la forma en cómo se dirigió a Ada.

—Buenas tardes, no sabía que teníamos visitas — saludó el joven de forma más educada pasando su mirada entre la asiática y el rubio. La situación comenzaba a tornarse incómoda hasta que el timbre sonó por tercera vez, se acercó a Ada, le quitó el dinero de la mano y se dirigió a abrir la puerta, recibió las pizzas junto al refresco y pagó. Mientras tanto Leon se dedicó a detallar al joven; era más alto que Ada pero un poco más bajo que él, cabello liso y hasta los hombros de color rubio cenizo, su color de piel ligeramente bronceada, unos ojos verdes inconfundiblemente como los de su madre… El chico recibió el cambio y se dirigió hacia la mesa con las pizzas.

Ada estaba paralizada en el mismo sitio, Leon los observaba intentando procesar todo al paso en que estaba ocurriendo por su cerebro junto con las miles de teorías que se le ocurrían en segundos.

—Mamá ¿el señor nos va acompañar a cenar o ya se va? – cuestionó desde la mesa, al ver que no contestaba decidió tomar la delantera.

—Por supuesto que los acompaño, soy un viejo amigo de tu madre, Leon Kennedy, mucho gusto — dijo acercándose y dándole la mano.

—Daniel Wong, esto es extraño usted es el primer amigo de mi mamá que conozco, siéntese por favor señor Kennedy –señaló una de las sillas— Mamá siéntate, sé que detestas la pizza fría.

—Sí, claro— espetó tomando su lugar en la mesa como si estuviera a punto de recibir una sentencia de muerte

—Bueno señor Kennedy, aquí tenemos la típica pizza margarita, que es la que le gusta a mi mamá, la triple queso, triple salsa y mucho peperoní.

—¿Es en serio?, así es como me gusta la pizza también y por favor no me digas señor Kennedy, llámame Leon.

—¡Excelente Leon! Suena más informal— con una sonrisa Daniel celebró el que no tuviera que llamarlo de forma tan formal, honestamente no era lo suyo – Ya que estás aquí ¿por qué no nos acompañas al cine?

—No sé si Leon tenga tiempo para eso, Daniel. No seas aprovechado – contestó molesta reaccionando por fin y haciéndose partícipe de la conversación, no le gustaba el rumbo que estaba tomando y regañando a su hijo buscó retomar el control y votar de forma elegante la invitación para alejar a Leon lo más pronto posible.

—Soy una persona ocupada, sin embargo, siempre hay tiempo para divertirse, así que claro, me encantaría ir con ustedes — al terminar le dedicó una gran sonrisa a Daniel que le regresó el mismo después le clavó una mirada triunfadora a Ada, no se libraría de él tan fácilmente. No ésta vez.

—¡Excelente! Al terminar de comer compraré la otra entrada en línea— expresó su emoción devorando rápidamente la mitad de la pizza junto a Leon mientras Ada absorta en sus pensamientos apenas comía su segunda pieza, los hombres aprovecharon la situación acabando sin piedad con su ración.

La cena había terminado, sin tardar un segundo Daniel subió a su habitación, Ada trató de huir de Leon yéndose hacia la cocina, pero no le funcionó.

—Así que eres una dulce madre de un activo adolescente, ¿por qué no tuviste la decencia de decírmelo?, ni siquiera cuando compartíamos la noche – dijo con mucho reproche.

—Tuve y tengo mis razones para esconderlo del mundo, haría cualquier cosa con tal de mantenerlo sano y salvo— fue su respuesta, el rubio iba a contraatacar, pero se vio interrumpido por Daniel que entró con una llamativa chaqueta roja con negro, un celular en su mano y una chaqueta negra que entregó a su madre.

—Ya compré la entrada que faltaba, tuve suerte y conseguí que estuviera junto a nosotros, mejor nos vamos, no quiero llegar tarde – dijo tomando las llaves del auto.

—¿A dónde crees que vas, Daniel Wong? Sabes bien que no puedes manejar hasta que apruebes tu examen de conducir – ella se adelantó, le quitó las llaves tomando su bolso y saliendo por la puerta.

—¿Siempre es así contigo?

—No siempre… Bueno, creo que me lo merezco, hace un mes me llevé el auto sin permiso para ir a un concierto de Green Day, aun no me lo perdona— rió lacónico. La misma sonrisa de su madre.

—Mejor salimos antes de que vuelva a castigarte.

Durante el camino, Ada permaneció en completo silencio escuchándolos hablar como si se conocieran de toda la vida, ella sólo los miraba de reojo sin decir una palabra, Leon pensó que si el volante tuviera vida estuviera gritando pidiendo que lo soltaran pues lo apretaba fuertemente.

Al llegar, la mujer salió rápidamente del auto dirigiéndose hacia el cine con los dos hombres detrás, aun hablando de todo un poco, al llegar a la entrada del cine Daniel sacó su celular

—¿Leon, puedes tomarnos una foto junto al poster?

—Sí, claro – tomó el celular y ve que antes de tomar la foto le da un beso en la mejilla a su madre.

—Tómala así – dijo sin despegarse de su ella, luego de tomar la foto se les quedó viendo.

—Siempre que venimos al cine, nos tomamos una foto junto al poster de la película, es como una tradición – explicó aun abrazada a su hijo.

—Hablando de tradición – el chico señalaba el bolso de su madre, ella entendió el mensaje, no había terminado de sacar el dinero cuando su hijo le arrebató unos cuantos y se alejó rápidamente unos pasos.

—¡Daniel Wong!– le reprochó.

—Yo también te quiero mamá, Leon ¿Coca—Cola y cotufas con mantequilla? – preguntó mientras caminaba de espaldas.

— Sí, está bien.

Daniel desaparece entre la multitud de gente hacia la zona de golosinas mientras Ada y Leon se dirigieron a la sala de espera, ambos se sentaron en unas mesas, luego de unos minutos de incomodo silencio, Kennedy explotó

—Educado y arrogante a la vez, cabello rubio cenizo… De verdad que no entiendo como no pudiste decirme que tenías un hijo.

—Te dije que tengo mis motivos.

—¿No confías en mí? ¿Acaso no teníamos una relación, complicada, pero una relación al fin?

— Eres tú el que no puede entender, el simple hecho de tener un hijo, de que él sea mi hijo hace que su vida sea complicada; Lo he cambiado de escuela cada vez que termina un grado en una ciudad diferente, él es lo único que tengo, he recibido al menos una docena de amenazas contra mí, si le pasa algo… – su voz empezó a quebrarse, tragó saliva para mantener la cordura y no llorar frente a él, éste le tomó la mano

—Pero no tenías que pasar esto sola durante tanto tiempo – se quedaron callados por unos momentos, mirándose directamente a los ojos –Debo preguntarte algo y quiero que me respondas con la verdad, Daniel es… – una explosión los arrojó al suelo de forma seca y estrepitosa interrumpiendo al agente, quedaron aturdidos por el sonido de la detonación procesando lo que acababa de suceder, los gritos de ayuda y lamentos no se hicieron esperar por todo el lugar además de la gente tratando de salir de allí lo más rápido posible, Leon ayudaba a Ada a levantarse, una vez de pie salió corriendo hacia la zona de golosinas.

—Daniel, Daniel, ¿Dónde estás? Daniel por favor hijo ¿Dónde estás? – repetía sin cesar buscando por todos lados, muchas personas ya habían salido y el lugar empezaba a quedar deshabitado.

—Calma, quizás salió y está afuera con todos los demás –argumentó tratando de calmar la histeria de la mujer.

—Oh por Dios– exclamó, de repente salió corriendo, saltó por encima de unos escombros hasta llegar a uno de los estantes de dulces que aún se encontraba en pie, Leon la siguió hasta alcanzarla entonces recogió una chaqueta roja con negro, era la misma chaqueta que Daniel portaba, antes de que alguno pudiera decir algo un teléfono dentro de la chaqueta comenzó a sonar.

—Ese no es su teléfono –sacó el teléfono de la chaqueta, apretó el botón de llamada y colocó en altavoz. Una voz distorsionada se escuchó.

—Estimada Ada Wong, tengo a tu tesoro más preciado, pero no te preocupes, le daré un trato especial y quizás algún día puedas volver a verlo.

—¿quién eres? ¿Dónde está mi hijo?

— Eso debes descubrirlo.

— ¡Tócale un solo cabello y me encargaré de destruirte!

—Tal vez, pero creo que te destruiré yo primero — y la llamada se da por terminada.

De inmediato la asiática entró en shock, negaba con su cabeza repitiendo una y otra vez que esto no podía estar sucediendo. Leon no sabía bien qué hacer, respiró hondo y pensó, lo primero era hacerla volver en sí.

—No, esto no puede estar pasando, no puede estar pasando.

—Ada tranquilízate, vamos a encontrarlo, te lo prometo pero necesito que vuelvas en sí – la tomó del brazo y la saco de allí, afuera ya habían paramédicos, policías y bomberos resguardando los alrededores, Ada estaba desorientada y aturdida, pronto llegaron a su auto.

—Debo llamar a la DSO, ellos nos pueden ayudar – ella sólo asintió, quizás no había prestado atención a lo que le decía, su mundo estaba de cabeza. Rápidamente marcó el teléfono y de inmediato se abrió la video llamada –Hunnigan.

—Leon, acabo de recibir información de un atentado terrorista en Londres.

—Lo sé Hunnigan, estoy allí.

—Dios mío, ¿te encuentras bien?

—Si yo estoy bien, pero escúchame bien… El atentado terrorista fue solo un señuelo, buscaron encubrir un secuestro y debes prestarme toda la ayuda necesaria.

—Por su puesto Leon, pero debes darme todos los detalles para poder ayudarte: su nombre, familiares, amigos, todo lo que sepas de esa persona.

—Daniel Scott Wong, es mi hijo –interrumpió la pelinegra acercándose al teléfono y apareciendo ante Hunnigan, dejándola en shock.

— El hecho de que sea su hijo al que secuestraron nos da una pista, es muy posible que sean personas o grupos ligados al Bioterrorismo.

—Entiendo perfectamente, moveré todo lo necesario para encontrarlo lo más rápido posible— ágilmente inició el tecleo en su ordenador – Ada, necesito que me envíes una fotografía de él.

—Bien, también tiene un implante dental Kennel RJ84, numero de serial 52723276584L, ¿podrás ubicarlo con eso?

—¡Por supuesto que sí! Pero tardaré algo, tendré que accesar a los satélites japoneses para ubicarlo, y puede llevarme al menos una o dos horas.

—Entiendo.

— Vayan al puerto militar del Sur de Londres, allí se encuentra Chris Redfield con su escuadrón, él nos puede servir de mucho.

—Tengo entendido que el Capitán Redfield, no me tiene precisamente en su círculo de amigos.

—Es posible que le sorprenda, pero él sabe que todo fue aclarado y que no fuiste responsable de nada de lo que ocurrió el año pasado.

—Bien, mientras me ayude a encontrar a mi hijo, cualquier ayuda es buena.

—Excelente, les llamaré en cuanto tenga noticias – cuando se cortó la llamada, Ada buscó en su chaqueta su teléfono ubicando una foto de Daniel, sus manos temblaban ligeramente estando a punto de tirar el aparto cuando se lo mostraba al agente. Él tomó sus manos, luego la abrazó arrancándole un profundo suspiro

—Él es un chico fuerte, lo vamos a encontrar sano y salvo.

Inesperadamente unos gritos aterradores los hizo separarse, la gente empezó a correr despavorida del lugar, junto a una de las ambulancias tres caminantes con la cara destrozada se abalanzaban contra los que allí estaban; eran zombies

Ada abrió la maleta de su auto, ingresó un código en un panel que había dentro y se abrió una especie de compuerta mostrando un práctico repertorio de armas, municiones, granadas, como espía estaba bien preparada. Ella tomó una pistola automática, una ballesta, se colocó una funda donde guardó la pistola, varias granadas, y por su puesto su fiel lanza garfios, Leon algo sorprendido la observó sin decir nada

—¿No piensas tomar algo, guapo? – antes de que el pudiera responder, con su ballesta detuvo a dos zombies que venían en su dirección dándoles certeramente en sus cabezas, su puntería era perfecta. Tan rápido como pudo tomó una funda un bolso de cintura, dos pistolas, una magnum 45, además de granadas y munición, una vez preparados cambiaron de plan, en vez de dirigirse hacia la concentración de zombies, se montaron en el auto poniéndolo en marcha, Leon cerró la maleta y se posicionó en el asiento del copiloto.

—No sé tú, pero por ahora mi prioridad es buscar a mi hijo – comentó antes de pisar a fondo el acelerador llevándose por el medio a una buena cantidad de zombies.

—Me parece buena idea — después de recorrer la ciudad durante diez minutos, la asiática volvió a hablar.

—Deberías llamar a tu amigo Redfield y comunicarle que vamos para allá, es capaz de quererme matar cuando lleguemos antes de que pueda hablar.

—¿No crees que estas exagerando?

—Claro, no fue a ti a quien persiguió por un portaviones con una pistola en mano – respondió sarcástica acelerando un poco más para llevarse unos cuantos zombies mas

—Dios mío, esta ciudad se está consumiendo en minutos.

—¿Y aun te preguntas porque ocultaba a Daniel del mundo? – Leon no respondió, se limitó sólo a buscar su teléfono para llamar a Chris.

—Redfield – se escuchó en el altavoz del teléfono.

—Chris es Leon Kennedy, ¿Ingrid Hunnigan hablo contigo?

— Sí, me explicó todo, me imagino que vienes en camino junto a esa mujer.

— Sí, vamos para el puerto, debes saber que hay un brote en el centro de la ciudad.

—Lo sé, ya varios escuadrones van en camino, pero mi equipo y yo los ayudaremos a ustedes.

—Te lo agradezco, llegaremos en poco tiempo— al colgar observó la cara de escepticismo de Ada

—Oye, nos va ayudar, cuando lleguemos ¿podrías tratar de no ser pedante?

— Sólo si no lo es conmigo.

— Hummm, mujeres.

Durante el resto del camino se mantuvieron en silencio, al llegar al puerto se identificaron y dejaron pasar, estacionaron el auto pero antes de marcharse Wong se dirigió a la maleta de su carro, tomó un bolso y guardó todo lo que había en ella sin que su acompañante fuera capaz de contradecirla, al terminar ambos se dirigieron al barco que previamente les habían indicado como perteneciente a B.S.A.A. Al subir los esperaba Chris Redfield de brazos cruzados

—Vaya, vaya, pero si es la verdadera Ada Wong.

—Leon ¿estás seguro que él me puede ayudar? – volviéndose a Leon ignoró por completo las palabras de Redfield.

—Escúchame bien Ada, empezamos con el pie izquierdo, pero te aseguro que encontraremos a tu hijo y lo traeremos de vuelta a casa— inquirió el capitán con total seguridad mientras le daba la mano, la otra un poco desconfiada le extendió la propia.

—Gracias –devolvió el gesto, allí sonó el teléfono de Leon.

—Hunnigan ¿tienes noticias? – preguntó apenas contestó.

—Afirmativo, gracias al implante dental lo tengo ubicado, se encuentra a bordo de una embarcación dirigiéndose mar adentro, les enviaré su ubicación y movimientos a tu PDA.

—Gracias.

—Bien pongámonos en marcha – exclamó Chris caminando a la cabina de mando

— Deberíamos entrar, está haciendo algo de frío.

—Más tarde, sabes que me gusta el frío – dicho esto se acercó más a la baranda del barco, los motores empezaron a funcionar, un pito fuerte se escuchó en todo el barco, todos los tripulantes y demás miembros de la B.S.S.A. ocuparon sus lugares, lentamente la gran embarcación tomó velocidad rumbo hacia el inmenso océano.

La noche se perfilaba con mucha luz de la luna que en ese momento se encontraba llena. Ada colocaba a un lado su bolso lleno de armas mientras se sentaba en el frio piso del metal mirando el inmenso mar.

Leon veía la escena desde la cabina sin saber qué hacer o decir, ese chico era algo más que el hijo de su amada espía. La duda sobre quién es el padre de Daniel seguía revoloteando en el aire gracias a que fueron interrumpidos antes de que pudiera terminar de formular la pregunta pero, si lo pensaba bien no era necesario; sus gustos con la pizza, ésa forma de hablar, el cabello rubio lo dejaban bastante claro, él era su padre. Sintió rabia por muchas cosas, primero porque jamás en su vida se imaginó que en alguna parte del mundo había un niño que necesitaba su protección e ignoraba su existencia, segundo porque Ada jamás se había dignado a hacerle mención alguna de ello, tercera porque se perdió de la parte más importante de su vida que era la paternidad, lentamente el enojo se fue transformando en dolor por lo mal que ella estaba, bastaron sólo unas horas para que ambos entablaran una conexión casi automática y con ello pudo darse cuenta que también le habían arrebatado algo muy importante.

Pasaron 30 minutos en los que Leon pensó toda clase de cosas, Chris reapareció y lo mandó a llamar con uno de sus subordinados

—Leon, gracias a Hunnigan recuperamos los videos de vigilancia del cine donde se llevaron al chico Wong— apretó un botón que empezó a reproducir el video del cine.

Con algo de ayuda tecnológica lograron ver mejor el instante exacto en que el secuestro se llevó a cabo y cómo lo lograron; Luego de que el chico se alejara de ellos, 3 hombres vestidos de negro se acercaron y lo rodearon sin que se diera cuenta después le inyectaron algún tipo de droga que lo dejó inconsciente, lo despojaron de su chaqueta y lo sacaron del cine, pero antes uno de ellos se acercó a un estante, sacó gabardina negra dos envases de soda del lugar dejándolos uno en la zona de golosinas y el otro cercano a las mesas donde se encontraban conversando, después de dejar inconsciente al muchacho los objetos detonaron y dejaron las cámara sin funcionamiento.

El agente y el soldado se quedaron sin habla, lo sustrajeron frente a sus narices y ninguno se dio cuenta de ello, salió en busca de Ada, pero se detuvo en seco, meditó unos segundos ¿Estaría bien mostrarle el vídeo? La observó desde lejos, seguía tan perdida en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que estaba detrás, algo verdaderamente extraño tratándose de ella y pensó que no era el momento, ya estaba lo suficientemente afligida como para atormentarla más. Se aproximó e hincó para quedar a su altura.

— Será mejor que entres, el frío está aumentando— Ada con ayuda de su compañero se puso de pie, tomó sus cosas y caminaron de regreso a la cabina, Kennedy se percató que estaba temblando de frío y torció un poco la boca, le dijo que entrara para que no pasara esto.

Llegando a la cabina donde se encontraba Chris, Leon indicó que no subirían por medio de lenguaje corporal, el castaño entendió y bajó para reunirse con ellos.

— Tenemos al barco en el radar, sólo debemos idear un plan de ataque— explicó, la pareja ponía atención sin embargo la mujer no dejaba de temblar, ordenó traer una manta de inmediato.

— Aquí tiene, capitán— la sujetó y se la colocó sobre los hombros, ella lo miró con incertidumbre.

— No puedes estar resfriada para ir a salvar a tu hijo, quédate aquí dentro donde hay calor.

— Gracias Redfield.

Leon la guió hacia un banco que se encontraba en la cabina y tomaron asiento, la expresión de la dama pareciera que estaba a punto de explotar, tratando de no llorar, Chris envió a su subordinado fuera de la sala

—Ada, no tienes que ocultar el hecho de que llores por Daniel, al fin y al cabo eres su madre – trataba de consolarla de alguna forma por pequeña que fuera, mientras que las lágrimas empezaban a escaparse de sus ojos.

—Leon, he llevado esto a cuestas desde hace 16 años, lamento mucho que sea esta la forma en que te enteres, pero ya no hay marcha atrás – se sinceró, sus ojos verdes se clavaron en los azules sin que de estos dejaran de caer lágrimas.

—Daniel es tu hijo…

.

.

.

* * *

 _Hola, Gracias por leer esta nueva historia, Espero que sea del agrado de quien la lea._

 _Saludos_

 _Zhines_


	2. Revelaciones

**_Disclaimer:_** _Todos los personajes pertenecen a CAPCOM, los personajes utilizados aquí son solo para entretenimiento y no tienen ningún fin lucrativo, solo me pertenece la trama y personajes adicionales no creados por CAPCOM_

 _Un encuentro inesperado, un secuestro, y un viaje que los unirá a todos para conocer la verdad, Post RE6 y REr2, en un principio con un ligero cambio de planes durante Raccoon City_

 **Fanfic:** _"_ _Legado"_

 _Capítulo 2: Revelaciones_

 _-"Por favor di algo, golpéame si es necesario, pero no te quedes callado Leon" –_ ella había dejado de llorar

 _-"Es que me ha impactado, en realidad cuando lo vi esta tarde apareciendo en la sala de tu casa, fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente, lo bien que nos llevamos en tan poco tiempo me hizo sospechar aún más"_

 _-"Y estas enfadado conmigo" –_ decía ella más como una afirmación que como una pregunta

 _-"Claro que estoy enfadado contigo Ada, tenía que pasar algo muy malo para que me enterara de que tenía un hijo de casi 15 años, nos vimos infinidad de veces durante todos estos años, no se te pudo ocurrir que yo tenía derecho a conocer a mi hijo, maldita sea Ada, sino hubiera recibido ese correo jamás habría averiguado tu dirección y descubierto la verdad" –_

 _-"¿Qué correo Leon?, ¿Quién te envió un correo?"_ – pregunto intrigada

 _-"Hace tres semanas recibí un correo que decía tu dirección, que si me decidía a visitarte descubriría parte importante de tu vida y que te tuviera mucha paciencia" –_ el sacaba su celular, busco el correo y se lo mostro:

 ** _De: dswg_**

 ** _Para: lskennedy_**

 ** _Sr. Leon Scott Kennedy_**

 ** _Le escribo la siguientes líneas para darle información de su interés, a continuación encontrara la dirección actual de Ada Wong, en la ciudad de Londres, cabe destacar que si toma acción y visita a la Sra. Wong, descubrirá información importante acerca de ella._**

 ** _También le recomiendo y le pido encarecidamente que si decide visitarle, por favor tenga mucha paciencia con ella, ya que sus decisiones está debidamente justificadas aunque no hayan sido las ideales._**

 ** _Espero sepa comprender todo_**

 ** _Se despide un buen amigo…_**

 ** _P.D.: La dirección es el número 12 de Grimmauld Place, en Londres, Inglaterra._**

 _-"Ese correo, te lo envió Daniel, es su Email, es su forma de escribir"_ – le devolvía el teléfono, su cara expresaba admiración

 _-"¿Tú le hablaste sobre mi alguna vez?"_

 _-"Claro que le hable de ti, por Dios Leon, le conté que hacías, como eras, todo lo relacionado a ti, te describía siempre como un Héroe, lo que nunca le dije fue tu nombre, aunque no me extraña que te haya podido contactar"_

 _-"Es decir, él fue el que me trajo hasta aquí, definitivamente es mi hijo" –_ Leon se inflaba el pecho de orgullo

 _-"Esperen un momento a ver si entendí, Claire me dijo que ustedes se conocieron en Raccoon City en 1998, ¿cierto?"_ – intervenía Chris sin poderse aguantar

 _-"Si" –_ respondieron al unísono Ada y Leon

 _-"¿Y Daniel tiene 15 años?"_

 _-"Los cumplirá el 5 de Agosto"_ – respondía Ada sin dudar

 _-"Entonces ustedes apenas se conocieron, ¿tuvieron relaciones sexuales?"_

 _-"Bueno tuvimos química de inmediato, y en el momento no nos pareció mala idea, pues tal vez no íbamos a salir vivos de ahí" –_ comentaba Ada mirando al piso, como buscando alguna mancha por allí

 _-"Pero te dispararon Leon"_

 _-"Bueno eso fue después…" –_ justo en ese momento sonó el teléfono de Leon, motivo que él y Ada agradecían enormemente pues los saco de ese interrogatorio incomodo que les hacía Chris

 _-"Hunnigan, ¿qué información nos tienes?"_

 _-"Hace unos momentos la embarcación donde esta Daniel se detuvo en el medio del océano, si mantienen su rumbo actual llegaran a ella en máximo tres horas"_

 _-"¿No es muy extraño que se haya detenido de repente?"_ – exclamaba Chris

 _-"Demasiado extraño, pareciera una trampa" –_ comenta Leon

 _-"Bueno sé qué haremos: abrir la trampa" –_ decía una muy decidida Ada

 _._

 _._

 _._

Luego de que decidieran que hacer una vez alcanzaran el barco donde tenían retenido a Daniel, Ada se había refugiado en un pequeño camarote en el barco, para pasar el tiempo que faltaba, se dio a la tarea de limpiar su fiel lanza garfios, Leon que tenía rato buscándola, cuando la encontró se dedicó a observarla desde la puerta sin hacer ruido

 _-"¿Sigues molesto conmigo Leon?"_ – dijo ella si quitar su mirada de su tarea

 _-"Si lo estoy, pero lo estoy aún más con los que se lo llevaron, hasta cierto punto entiendo porque lo ocultaste"_ – mientras tanto se sentaba a su lado

 _-"Cuando supe de él no sabía qué hacer, era muy joven, no tenía ningún tipo de experiencia con bebes, además acaba de salir de Raccoon City, estaba mal herida y embarazada, sabía que habías salido con vida, pero te había reclutado el gobierno, me oculte durante todo mi embarazo en Francia en una casa de un viejo amigo de mi madre, una vez nació, tuve que volver y simular que nada había pasado, pues me tenía que hacer pasar por aliada de Wesker para poder sacarle información en su contra, si él o alguien sabia de Daniel estaría en peligro, así paso el tiempo y gracias a mi madre, pude volver a trabajar"_

 _-"¿Tu madre está viva?"_

 _-"Ya no, murió de cáncer cuando Daniel tenía 11 años, desde entonces he reducido la mayoría de mis misiones y pude dedicarle más tiempo luego de enviarle una muestra fallida de las plagas a Wesker"_

 _-"Eso fue después que nos vimos en España, ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Tuviste tiempo suficiente para hacerlo" – recrimino el rubio_

 _-"Creo que tienes mala memoria, Saddler me secuestro para hacerte daño a ti, Krausser se dio cuenta que entre nosotros había algo más que amistad, ese día confirme que Daniel solo estaría a salvo si nadie, incluyéndote, sabían de su existencia "_

 _-"Ada, es mi hijo, nos quitaste a ambos la oportunidad de conocernos, eso no puedo perdonártelo"_

 _-"Mal por ti, si tuviera que volver a esconderlo de todos para protegerlo lo volvería hacer, ¿no ves que es la primera vez que ustedes se ven y ya se lo llevaron de mi lado?"_ – ella gritaba a todo pulmón, Leon se encontraba sin palabras con que contradecirla, ella tomo sus cosas y salió del camarote, el golpeo la mesa donde minutos antes se encontraba la espía, se sentía totalmente frustrado…

.

.

.

Ya se encontraban a unos 50 metros de la embarcación, la misma solo tenía un reflector de luz, de resto estaba oscura, y parecía abandonada, los que abordarían el barco eran 3 equipos tácticos, incluyendo el equipo conformado por Ada, Leon, Chris y un soldado llamado Leo Corbet

Cuando abordan confirman que no hay nadie a la vista en la embarcación, según el GPS, Daniel se encuentra en cerca del cuarto de máquinas, los 3 equipos se separan para cubrir más terreno

 _-"Tengan los ojos abiertos, esto definitivamente no es bueno"_ – dice Chris a través del comunicador a los demás equipos

 _-"La señal de Daniel sigue en el mismo lugar"_ – exclama Leon verificando su ubicación, Ada no dice ni una palabra, solo avanza con su arma a punto

Llegan a una sala oscura, que en cuanto entran los cuatro se cierra la puerta, a los cinco segundos se encienden la luces y pueden ver claramente el Logo de Umbrella en el suelo, además que todas las paredes se encuentran llenas de sangre

 _-"Esto definitivamente no es bueno"_ – repite Chris, mientras todos buscan una salida

 _-"¡Parece que no hay una salida Capitán!"_ – el joven Corbet exclama su preocupación mientras revisa las paredes, Ada señala un ducto de ventilación

 _-"Yo puedo entrar en ese ducto de aire, quizás pueda encontrar una salida y abrir desde fuera"_

 _-"No es buena idea que vayas sola, puede ser peligroso"_

 _-"No hay mucho que objetar Leon, mi bebe se encuentra solo en este nido de víboras"_ – ella se posiciona debajo del tubo, entre Chris y Leon la alzan para que pueda quitar la tapa del ducto, mientras Corbet se mantiene alerta por si ocurre algo. Ella logra quitarla rápidamente entra y se pierde de la vista, después de arrastrase varios metros encuentra una rejilla, la quita y se deja caer a una habitación decorada con aspecto antiguo

-" _Alguien aquí tiene mal gusto" –_ mira alrededor y encuentra una computadora, al revisarla encuentra un sistema de seguridad que controla las puertas, decide accionarlo para abrirlas, cuando lo hace se escucha una alarma que dura unos 10 segundos

 _-"Ada, la puerta se abrió, vamos a seguir avanzando"_

 _-"Bien Redfield, según el rastreador deben pasar por el pasillo que esta frente a mí"_ – respondía mientras abría la puerta y veía un largo pasillo

 _-"Te alcanzaremos, ten cuidado Ada"_ – contestaba esta vez Leon, cuando ella iba a contestar apareció un Tyrant, pero no cualquiera era el Tyrant T-103, el mismo modelo que los persiguió y ataco en Raccoon City hace 16 años, ella se congelo por un momento recordando lo mal que lo paso gracias a este Tyrant, cuando el mismo empieza a correr hacia ella, la espía toma su lanza garfios, el cual la lleva rápidamente al lado contario de pasillo alejándola del Tyrant, ella luego de tomar distancia lanza una granada hacia el Tyrant que venía detrás de ella, la explosión hace estremecer todo el pasillo, toma su pistola ametralladora y descarga su contenido sobre el Tyrant que se encuentra tirado en el suelo, cuando va a cambiar el cargador, el Tyrant la toma por sorpresa y la sujeta por el cuello, ella como puede empieza a dispararle, pero su sentido se está nublando, antes de perder la conciencia escucha a lo lejos su nombre…

Cuando Ada despierta desorientada, está en un cuarto medio oscuro, cuando intenta levantarse se marea intensamente

 _-"Con calma Ada" –_ dice Leon sosteniéndola

 _-"¿Qué fue lo que paso?" –_ pregunta agarrándose la cabeza

 _-"Pues que estuviste a punto de que te mataran Wong" –_ replica Chris recargando sus armas mirando por la ventana que daba hacia el inmenso mar

 _-"Tuvimos que dispararle unas cuantas rondas antes que te pudiera soltar, luego de eso hicimos que nos persiguiera y lo hicimos caer por la borda después que le lanzáramos al menos 10 granadas"_ – dice León mientras la ayuda a levantar

-"¿ _Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?"_ – ella se apoya en Leon para no caer

 _-"Solo 10 minutos Wong"_

 _-"Bien" –_ ella toma su bolso y vuelve a colocárselo en su espalda y recarga su pistola ametralladora – _"sigamos adelante"_

Al salir la espía revisa su teléfono y empieza a andar en la dirección que le indica el GPS

 _-"Aquí Alpha Líder, nos encontramos con una Bow, necesito que se reporten"_ – decía por su comunicador

 _-"Aquí Equipo Delta Ningún movimiento"_

 _-"Aquí Equipo Omega Ningún movimiento"_

 _-"Parece que somos los únicos a los que han atacado Capitán"_

Después de pasar varios pasillos se encuentran en la puerta donde el GPS indica que esta Daniel

 _-"Ustedes mantengan la calma, no sabemos que podemos encontrar allá adentro" –_ les decía un muy serio Chris Redfield

 _-"Lo se Chris" –_ respondía Ada

Al abrir la puerta, todos se adentraron, la sala estaba completamente oscura, la única luz provenía de las linternas de ellos, de repente se encendieron todas las luces revelando una gran sala, con muchos contenedores criogénicos, algunos vacíos, otros con algunas Bows muy extrañas, los cuatro se separaron para cubrir más terreno, Chris encuentra una mesa con un maletín encima el cual tiene el nombre de "Daniel Wong", enseguida se acerca y lo abre, dentro hay un celular, una memoria USB, y lo más extraño una muela llena de sangre, su cerebro entiende todo en segundos, y lo que significara eso para

 _-"Ada, Leon, no está aquí, lo siento, lo perdimos"_

Los padres de Daniel, sintieron que como si les hubieran arrancado el corazón…

* * *

Hola, Gracias a aquellos que han pasado por esta historia, aunque dije que publicaia los viernes, publico hoy que es martes, jejejeje. Tambien quiero agradecer a los dos lectores que me siguen.

Saludos...

Zhines


	3. Recuerdos

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a CAPCOM, los personajes utilizados aquí son solo para entretenimiento y no tienen ningún fin lucrativo, solo me pertenece la trama y personajes adicionales no creados por CAPCOM

Un encuentro inesperado, un secuestro, y un viaje que los unirá a todos para conocer la verdad, Post RE6 y REr2, en un principio con un ligero cambio de planes durante Raccoon City

Advertencia: Este capítulo tiene contenido Lemmon.

 **Fanfic:** Legado

Capítulo 3: Recuerdos

Ada revisaba los contenedores buscando cualquier señal que le indicara donde estaba su hijo, cuando escucho lo peor que puede escuchar una madre

—Ada, Leon, no está aquí, lo siento, lo perdimos.

Corrió hacia donde esta Redfield, mientras Leon hacia lo mismo, el capitán de la BSAA sostenía una muela llena de sangre, ella se lo arrebataba de la mano, al revisarlo la misma tenía el chip transmisor que ella misma le había colocado a Daniel hacia tres meses: se lo habían sacado, quizás de una forma dolorosa, cayó en cuenta de algo: aún podría estar vivo, pero estaban justo en lugar que los captores de su hijo los querían

—Tenemos que salir de aquí, esto es una trampa – enseguida salieron de la sala, no habían andado ni cinco segundos cuando hablo una voz distorsionada por el parlante.

—Estimada Ada Wong, lamento hacerte venir para acá y no poder esperarte, pero los planes que tengo con tu hijo, hicieron adelantar todo, te dejo un pequeño regalo, espero que lo disfrutes.

En seguida se escuchó por todo el lugar: Diez minutos para la detonación

—Aquí Alpha Líder, abandonen inmediatamente la nave, repito abandonen inmediatamente la nave

Enseguida avanzaron por el largo pasillo, buscando subir y salir de la embarcación, al llegar a la superficie, todo el barco se estremeció violentamente, Ada perdió el equilibrio y cayó a una bodega

—Ada – grito Leon al ver que no reaccionaba, justo en ese momento un escalofriante gruñido, seguido de una nueva sacudida al barco, hizo que se colocaron alertas, frente a ellos apareció por la proa del barco el Tyrant que habían lanzado anteriormente por la borda, pero estaba transformado con mucha más musculatura y unas enormes garras que sobre salían de sus brazos.

—Leon, sácala de allí, nosotros nos encargamos del Tyrant – exclamaba Chris sacando una magnum .45 apuntando a la cabeza del Tyrant, junto al joven Corbet, Leon se lanzó por unas escaleras, Ada estaba inconsciente, así que tomo su arma que estaba a un lado se la puso en la cintura, a ella la levanto y coloco en su hombro, al salir de allí vio que Chris y Leo, lanzaban granadas al Tyrant, así que se acercó a la orilla del barco en el que habían dejado al bote en el que habían venido, bajo y dejo a Ada en él, subió nuevamente a ayudar a los otros, al tiempo que se escuchaba:30 segundos para la detonación, corrió hacia ellos tomo tres granadas y las lanzo hacia el Tyrant, Chris, Leo y Leon corrieron en sentido contrario, prácticamente se lanzaron al bote, arrancando de inmediato, en seguida se escuchó una fuerte detonación el barco estaba explotando por partes y por poco los alcanza.

Una vez subieron al barco de la BSAA, Chris pidió atención médica para Ada que seguía inconsciente, mientras Leon acompañaba a Ada junto a los médicos, Chris busco una computadora para revisar la USB, que encontró en el barco, al abrirlo encontró un video algo espeluznante:

Tenían a Daniel atado en una silla en la sala donde estaban las Bows, unos tipos vestidos de negros le hacían preguntas de una forma brutal.

—¿Qué pasa niño bonito?, ¿Tu mama no te enseño buenos modales y contestar cuando tus mayores te preguntan algo? – Daniel que solo los miraba de reojo, no decía nada, haciendo que el que le hablaba le diera un golpe tan fuerte en la cara que empezó a toser sangre

—Empecemos de nuevo, ¿Quién es tu padre pequeño bastardo? – nuevamente el adolescente se quedaba callado, ocasionando que nuevamente el tipo lo golpeara en la cara, enseguida se acercaba otro de los tipos, le levantaba la cara a la fuerza por el cabello haciendo que el chico lo mirara a la cara, se veían moretones en su cara y su ojo izquierdo inflamado. Se escuchó una voz distorsionada pero familiar proveniente de alguien que tenía todo el cuerpo incluyendo su rostro cubierto.

—Dejen respirar al chico, no me sirve si se desmaya o muere por la golpiza – se acercó haciendo que el chico lo mirara con desprecio – Vaya, pero si tienes la misma mirada de desprecio que tu madre, bien empecemos de nuevo, Daniel Scott Wong, ¿quién es tu padre?

Daniel solo lo miro con más desprecio y escupió la cara de su captor, ocasionando que este le diera un golpe tan fuerte que lo tumbo junto con la silla varios metros más allá de donde se encontraba. El video emitió un corte y luego nuevamente Daniel se encontraba en la silla, esta vez se encontraba más ensangrentado y moreteado que antes, uno de los tipos de negro sostenía su cabeza hacia atrás mientras otro trataba de abrir su boca, y un tercero con unas pinzas algo macabras se acercaba a el

—Tu madre es inteligente, te coloco un implante dental Japonés, casi imposible de detectar, claro ella no sabía que yo ayude a crearlos por lo que se detectarlos, pero no te preocupes, lo sacaremos antes que ella llegue aquí – decía nuevamente la voz distorsionada aunque no se veía en el video, luego de un gran forcejeo del chico los hombres de negro lograron sacar la muela con el transmisor, haciendo que gritara muy fuerte, luego el video se acaba.

Chris se encontraba algo conmocionado, había visto muertes y cosas horribles, pero no había visto sufrir a un adolecente de esa manera, salió del camarote a buscar a Leon y Ada, quizás ellos pudieran tener información acerca de ese misterioso hombre del video. Cuando iba por el pasillo, vio venir a Ada Wong con una venda en la cabeza, tratando de deshacerse de Leon que intentaba detenerla

—Debes descansar, ese golpe fue fuerte Ada.

—No voy a descansar hasta ver a mi hijo conmigo, sano y salvo Leon.

—Escuchen encontré un video en la USB que estaba junto a la muela de Daniel – les comunicaba Chris cuando acortaba la distancia entre ellos – Quizás pueda haber algo hay que ustedes puedan reconocer que nos lleve a sus captores.

Mientras se dirigían a ver el video recibieron una llamada de Hunnigan.

—Tengo noticias, cuando accedí a los satélites de vigilancia, un helicóptero se posó sobre el barco y varias personas incluyendo al que creo es Daniel lo abordaron, luego llegaron a un aeropuerto privado y allí partieron rumbo a Rusia.

—¿Rusia? Nunca he estado en Rusia – exclamaba Ada.

—¿Hunnigan puedes hacer seguimiento de ese Avión? No podemos perderlo, es la única conexión que tenemos para encontrar a Daniel.

—Entendido Leon, hare lo posible para tener acceso – una vez se cortó la llamada siguieron a Chris.

—Una vez estemos en tierra firme, hare que nos lleven a la base aérea y tomaremos un avión militar para ir a Rusia.

—Gracias por la oferta Redfield, pero tengo una forma un poco más rápida para ir a Rusia, ahora muéstrame ese video del que me hablaste.

Luego de que vieran el video, Ada simplemente se sentó en el piso, mientras Leon sin saber que decir, se arrodillo junto a ella quien miraba fijamente al piso y tomo sus manos

—Ada, sé que no es fácil, pero piensa ¿quién de tus enemigos, ha estado en Rusia, y estaría interesado en saber quién soy yo?

—Al único que conozco así, está muerto Leon.

—¿De quién hablas?, es posible que no esté muerto.

—Derek C. Simmons.

—Simmons está muerto Ada.

—Pero es posible que sobreviviera, es el único hombre que estaba tan obsesionado conmigo que hasta hizo un clon.

—Un momento, ¿Él fue el que hizo de Carla Radames el clon que mato a todo mi escuadrón?

—Si el mismo psicópata.

—¿Cómo fue que el obtuvo tu ADN para hacer un clon tuyo Wong?

—Cuando salí de Raccoon City, antes de saber si quiera que estaba embarazada, el equipo médico que me atendió, estaba a cargo en ese momento de Simmons, supongo que fue allí que tomaron mi ADN, unos días después, aún estaba mal herida, pero me aleje de Simmons y todo los demás pues descubrí mi embarazo y fue cuando me fui Francia, en realidad quise alejarme de todo cuando supe de mi embarazo – inconscientemente se agarraba su vientre

—Quizás todos estos años él supo de la existencia de Daniel, se obsesiono contigo, y la insistencia del tipo del video en saber del padre, quedaría más que explicado.

.

Cuando llegaron a tierra firme, Ada se alejó de Chris y Leon, mientras hablaba por teléfono, luego se acercó nuevamente a ellos.

—Bien ya tenemos como ir a Rusia, pero solo pueden ir una persona aparte de nosotros, ¿seguro que nos quieres acompañar Chris?

—Si salvamos a tu hijo y de paso atrapamos a ese desgraciado que creo al monstruo que mato a mi escuadrón, por supuesto que iré.

—Bien, no hay tiempo que perder – decía ella, mientras se dirigía a su auto, Chris se comunicaba con su equipo, y convoco nuevamente a Corbet para que los acompañara, se abastecieron con todo tipo de armas, y todos abordaban el auto de la espía.

Durante el tiempo que duro el viaje en auto, todos se mantuvieron en silencio, Leon miraba de reojo a Ada quien ocasionalmente se secaba las lágrimas que escapaban de sus ojos, él no sabía cómo sentirse, apenas había conocido a Daniel, sin embargo, había hecho conexión de inmediato con él, como si lo conociera de toda la vida, y así mismo lo había perdido sin saber que llevaba su sangre.

Cuando llegaron a su destino, era un hangar bien iluminado en un lugar muy apartado del centro de Londres, había un jet en el mismo. Se detuvieron y bajaron con todo su equipo, enseguida un hombre corpulento de unos 50 y tantos se acercaba, Ada se acercó a él y se abrazaron largamente, Leon miraba la escena con una cara de pocos amigos,

—Siento mucho lo de Scotti, lo vamos a encontrar y patearemos algunos traseros en el proceso — decía el hombre con un acento extraño al separarse de la espía.

—¿Scotti?, ¿este tipo conoce a Daniel, Ada? – reclamaba algo molesto Leon.

—Si, aparte de mi madre, él era el único que conocía mi conexión con Daniel.

—Nikolai Zinoviev – dijo a modo de saludo— conozco a Ada desde que salvo a mi hija de una muerte segura a manos de Umbrella.

—Un momento ¿tu estuviste en Raccoon City? – decía Chris alzando la voz

—Si estuve allí, no es algo de lo que me sienta orgulloso, pensaba que era intocable, hasta que Umbrella se metió con mi hija, y de no ser por Ada, ella hoy estaría muerta, así que le devolveré el favor salvando a su hijo.

—Tu estuviste a punto de matar a Jill – recriminaba Chris al soldado.

—Lo sé, solo seguía ordenes, era un estúpido soldado siguiendo órdenes, pero eso quedo en el pasado, pero estamos perdiendo el tiempo, tenemos que seguir el rastro – al decir esto se dirigió al Jet al frente a ellos, los demás lo siguieron, sin embargo, Leon retuvo a Ada.

—¿Tienes algo con este tipo?

—¿Qué?

—¿Qué si tienes algo con este tipo?

—Te escuche Leon, lo único que tengo con él es una gran amistad, es como un hermano para mí, me ha sacado de muchas situaciones y yo lo he sacado a él de otras, no es mi amante si es lo que piensas.

—Perdón Ada, es que me impacto que supiera de Daniel, antes que yo.

—Vamos Leon, hay que ir a buscar a nuestro hijo.

Ya en el avión rumbo a Rusia, Nikolai indicó que estarían allí en unas 3 horas, Hunnigan cuando se comunicó con ellos le dio indicaciones de a donde se dirigía el avión donde llevaban a Daniel.

Ada estaba sentada alejada de las conversaciones de los soldados, ella no dejaba de mirar su teléfono, Leon se sentó a su lado y descubrió a la espía viendo fotos de su hijo.

—¿Puedo verlas?

 _—Si, claro_ – al pasarle el teléfono, pudo observar una gran galería de fotos, que mostraban a Daniel desde que era solo un bebe, en muchas de ella salía con su madre, la mayoría se encontraban sonriendo a la cámara, además de las muchas fotos de madre e hijo en diferentes Posters de cine, haciendo la misma escena, el besando la mejilla de su madre, al agente se le encogió el corazón al ver estas fotos de su hijo junto a la mujer que amo desde aquella noche en Raccoon City, podía ver que Daniel tenía un poco de ambos, también le provoco armar una pataleta a la espía por haber escondido la existencia de su hijo por tanto tiempo, quizás habrían podido evitar que se lo llevaran, aunque eran solo hipótesis en su mente.

—¿Sabes?, se parece mucho a ti, no solo en el físico, también su forma de ser es muy parecida a ti.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Es sarcástico, y algunas veces en la escuela se ha metido en problemas, además de tener muchas novias – esto último hace sonrojar a Leon – Pero también es sobreprotector conmigo, si fuera por el iría a las misiones conmigo.

—Creo que tiene algo de ambos, y es fuerte e inquebrantable como tú, ese video que vimos solo demuestra que tiene una voluntad de hierro, estoy seguro que dará batalla a sus captores.

—Pero todavía es un niño Leon, es mi bebe.

—Lo sé, pero estoy seguro que es fuerte, y lograra aguantar a que lleguemos, lo traeremos de vuelta.

Luego de un rato, Ada se quedó dormida en el hombro de Leon, verla así de frágil, hizo recordar cómo empezó todo hace casi 16 años.

 ***Flash Back***

 ** _Raccoon City – Octubre 1998_**

 _Se encontraron en las alcantarillas, Leon luego de gritarle acerca de haberse ido así con todos los peligros aparte de los zombies que habían por allí, bajo su tono con ella, decidieron no separase esta vez, y buscar salir de esa pesadilla, llegaron a un cuarto que parecía una sala de control, revisaron cada punto y no había peligro aparente allí, habían varias sillas, una gran mesa en el medio y un ascensor de carga que indicaba la única salida del cuarto, Ada camino hacia el centro de la sala, sacó su arma y sus municiones para recargarla, Leon solo la miraba de arriba abajo, desde que la había visto en el estacionamiento le pareció una muy atractiva y misteriosa mujer, ella de repente se dio la vuelta mirándolo directo a los ojos, de alguna forma acortaron la distancia y todo a su alrededor perdió sentido, pues se fundieron en un beso profundo y apasionado, con necesidad de más, las manos de ambos no se hicieron esperar, ella se abrazaba a su cuello, mientras él la tomaba por la cintura, pegándola más hacia él_

 _La ropa de repente les empezó a estorbar, poco recordaban que se encontraban en medio de un apocalipsis zombie, dejaban aun lado sus armas, él fue desabrochando su vestido ceñido que estaba sujeto en su cuello, mientras ella intentaba quitarle el uniforme, en esta parte ambos colaboraron ya que el uniforme de él era algo complicado de quitar, aunque eso no los detuvo, él se encontraba en boxers y franelilla, ambos jadeaban con ganas de mas, luego él la coloca sobre la mesa, mientras baja por su cuello besándolo haciendo que la asiática jadeara de excitación, a la vez se llevaba con el vestido de la dama, revelando un brassier negro, ella se acuesta en la mesa, mientras él la levanta un poco y termina de quitarle el vestido, para dejarla con su ropa íntima y unas medias negras, luego besa delicadamente su ombligo, bajando hacia la zona más íntima de la asiática, con sumo cuidado, baja la prenda y besa delicadamente a la mujer en su zona erógena, ella emitió un leve gemido mientras que el dedo de él dibujaba del contorno de su sexo, humedecía un poquito su dedo índice y lo deslizo desde su pubis hacia abajo, jugueteando con el vello, apenas rozando los labios y subiendo muy lentamente, presionándolo con la yema._

 _Su respiración se aceleraba y unos gemidos muy suaves comenzaron a salir de su boca, mientras el dedo del policía novato, se deslizaba bordeando su clítoris, apenas rozándolo. Suspiró profundamente en el momento en que coloco su dedo sobre él y comenzó a masajearlo, haciendo pequeños círculos sobre él presionándolo con la yema muy despacito._

 _Ella jugueteaba con su pelo, acariciando su nuca y con suavidad empujó su cabeza contra ella. Así que se atrevió a deslizar su dedo un poquito más abajo y su lengua ocupo su lugar, bordeando su clítoris, humedeciéndolo, besándolo, ella empezó a arquearse luego a temblar, había llegado al dulce orgasmo._

 _En seguida se quitó su franelilla, ella se sentaba en el borde de la mesa fundiéndose nuevamente en un beso lleno de pasión, mientras él se deshacía del brassier de ella, al no tener tiras, cayo rápidamente al suelo, enseguida tomo sus pechos en sus manos, bajo nuevamente por su cuello, esta vez parando en sus senos, masajeando uno mientras succionaba el otro, luego de un rato intercambio su mano y su boca, luego se vieron a los ojos simultáneamente se levantaron de la mesa, ella le quitaba lo que faltaba: los boxers, luego de besarse nuevamente, la levanto y acostó sobre la mesa él también se puso en la mesa sobre ella, viéndose ambos a la cara, respirando rápidamente, él se introdujo en ella de un golpe, inmediatamente ella grito, aunque este no era exactamente un grito de placer sino de dolor, él supo enseguida a que se debía, había una barrera en ella que el acababa de romper: ella era virgen._

 _—Ada, porque no me lo dijiste – ella estaba con los ojos cerrados, y de ellos se escapaban algunas lágrimas._

 _—No, yo quería esto Leon, no le des importancia de más – abrió sus ojos y acariciaba el cabello de él._

 _—Claro que si es importante, me acabas de entregar tu virginidad._

 _—Por favor continua, quizás sea la primera y última vez que lo haga – ella lo beso tiernamente, él le respondió al beso que ella le ofrecía, el empezó un lento vaivén dentro de ella, quería hacerlo delicadamente, pues veía que ella cerraba sus ojos, y su rostro mostraba algo de dolor, luego de unos minutos su cara de dolor fue sustituido por uno rojizo lleno de pasión, entonces el aumentaba el ritmo, mientras ella se agarraba a su espalda, también jadeando y gimiendo más, luego de unos minutos de intenso placer por parte de ambos, él se descargaba sin poder evitarlo dentro de la mujer que tenía debajo, el coloco su rostro entre los pechos de ella, mientras ella tocaba suavemente la cabellera rubia de el._

 _—Gracias por darme el honor de tener tu virginidad Ada – decía el levantando su rostro mirándola a los ojos, ella no dijo nada, solo le regalo una muy sincera sonrisa y un beso que fue interrumpido, por un ruido que tenían rato sin escuchar, el sonido de los zombies, así que rápidamente se colocaron sus ropas, mientras lo hacían ambos tenían unas sonrisas estúpidas en sus caras…_

 ** _*Fin del Flash Back*_**

El sonido de un teléfono, despertó a Ada de su siesta, pero no era de su teléfono, era del teléfono que habían dejado dentro de la chaqueta de Daniel

—Leon llama a Hunnigan, que rastree esta llamada.

—Enseguida, trata de mantener la llamada lo más posible.

—Habla maldito bastardo— contestaba ella al poner el teléfono en altavoz.

—Ese no es el lenguaje adecuado para una dama como tu Ada – decía nuevamente la voz distorsionada de antes.

—Hablo como yo quiera, y más si es el bastardo que se llevó a mi hijo.

—No deberías tratarme así, deberías ser más amable si quieres que trate bien a tu mocoso.

—Vi el video de cómo lo tratas, cuando te consiga vas a pagar por cada golpe que le has dado.

—Por lo veo intentas rastrearme, ¿o no Ada?, no te preocupes te daré la locación exacta, pero a cambio de tu colaboración.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Información que solo tú tienes, ¿quiero saber quién es el padre tu hijo?

—¿Porque tan interesado en eso?, ¿En qué te beneficia saber quién es el padre de mi hijo?

—Solo quiero saber quién fue el afortunado que se ganó tu corazón, ¿Acaso fue el agente Kennedy?

—¿Secuestraste a mi hijo, solo para saber quién es su padre?, estas demente.

—Vamos cuéntame Ada, ¿fue por el que te alejaste de mí y me rechazaste?

—Simmons

—Que perceptiva eres Ada, no creí que fuera tan obvio, pero si soy yo, ¿acaso creíste que Kennedy y su amiguita eran capaces de detenerme?

—Maldito desgraciado, devuélveme a mi hijo – la espía gritaba al teléfono.

—Vaya con que el mocoso es quien te hace alterar, no te preocupes, lo devolveré en una pieza si me dices quien es su padre, de hecho tu mocoso no me interesa, quiero hacer un intercambio: tú por el.

—¿Cómo sé que cumplirás tu palabra?

—Soy texano Ada, Siempre cumplo mi palabra – luego de un breve silencio Ada hablo.

—Su padre es Leon.

—Claro era muy evidente que él fuera el padre de tu hijo, me imagino que fue en su encuentro en Raccoon City, además de que ambos comparten ciertas semejanzas físicas.

—¿En dónde está mi hijo?

—Te enviare las coordenadas a este teléfono, estoy impaciente por qué llegues muñequita – antes de que Ada tirara el teléfono contra el piso, Leon se lo arrebato de las manos.

—Lo necesitamos para encontrarlo, Ada no estarás pensando aceptar su propuesta.

—Por supuesto que no voy a caer en su jueguecito – el teléfono en manos del Agente suena, Ada se lo arrebata y sin más se dirigió a la cabina del avión, con el Leon y Chris detrás de ella.

—Nikolai esta es la locación exacta, ¿conoces el lugar? – El ruso miraba las coordenadas en el teléfono.

—Lamentablemente sí, es una isla, una vieja base de Umbrella.

—Hiciste muchas cosas malas, Nikolai – le reclama Chris.

—Lo sé, me arrepiento de ello, pero el pasado pisado, podemos aterrizar en el lado sur de la isla, desde allí podemos avanzar a pie.

—Tenemos que hacerlo con precaución, pues sabemos que Simmons nos espera, lo más seguro es que tenga sorpresas para nosotros.

—Espera, espera, espera, ¿quién tiene a Scotti es el loco de Simmons?, eso no es bueno Ada, el tipo está obsesionado contigo.

—¿Y crees que no lo sé? El maniático me acoso durante años, me clono, y ahora secuestro a mi hijo, te aseguro que no va salir bien de esto.

* * *

.

.

.

Buenas, aquí traigo este nuevo capítulo. Me traje a un viejo conocido, **_Nikolai Zinoviev_** a quien creo que Capcom no le hizo justicia, bueno a la mayoría de sus personajes en realidad.

Para los que jugaron Resident Evil 2, el encuentro de Ada y Leon es justo, después de que Leon se enfrenta a William Birkin, antes de llegar al drenaje, cuando le grita a Ada de los peligros que hay, siendo la sala de control que consiguen donde consuman su acto, que al salir de allí es cuando bajan del monta cargas se consiguen con Anette Birkin, y esta le dispara a Ada saliendo herido Leon para protegerla. En mi pagina de Facebook, pueden ver una imagen referencial, por si no recuerdan la escena.

También me traje a otro conocido: Simmons, pues creo que después de tantas "balas" un obelisco afilado fuera lo que lo matara.

Fatty Rose Malfoy: Gracias por leerme, y que bueno que te guste esta historia y si es algo fuera de lo común, aunque si lo ves en retrospectiva, justificaría mucho la actitud de Ada a lo largo de los años, espero que te guste este capitulo.

Saludos a los que siguen esta historia.

Nos Leemos

#Zhines


	4. Encuentro Familiar

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a CAPCOM, los personajes utilizados aquí son solo para entretenimiento y no tienen ningún fin lucrativo, solo me pertenece la trama y personajes adicionales no creados por CAPCOM

Un encuentro inesperado, un secuestro, y un viaje que los unirá a todos para conocer la verdad, Post RE6 y REr2, en un principio con un ligero cambio de planes durante Raccoon City

 **Gracias a Addie Redfield, por ayudarme en mis delirios y hacer de ellos una realidad. Gracias Chica**

 **Dedicado a Romel, lo prometido es deuda y aquí esta parte del compromiso que adquirimos, y Gracias por volver en tu fic**

 **Fanfic:** Legado

Capítulo 4: Encuentro Familiar

El ambiente se encontraba altamente tenso, luego de que confirmar que el secuestrador era Dereck Simmons: Chris quería venganza por todos sus hombres caídos, Leon lo estaba por que su hijo fue secuestrado por un hombre que estaba obsesionado con la mujer que ama, y a la vez molesto con ella por ocultarle la verdad por tanto tiempo, por su parte Ada tensa por todo lo anterior pero principalmente por su amado hijo. Cuando están cerca de aterrizar los atacan, Ada salta al asiento del copiloto junto a Nicholai tomando los controles, mientras León y Chris toman las armas del jet.

—Es hora que demuestres que sabes llevar un Jet, Wong – dice Chris en un tono jocoso a la espía.

—Al igual que tu demuestres que tienes buena puntería – responde ella en el mismo tono.

—Después que terminen de hablar intenten darles a las baterías antiaéreas, para poder aterrizar – indica Nicholai, mientras hace un movimiento que pone la aeronave de cabeza, evitando que les diera un misil, a su vez entre Chris y Leon logran derribar 4 baterías antiaéreas más.

—Tenemos otro misil detrás – alerta Nicholai.

—Ya casi lo tengo – dice Leon disparando en su contra, pero cuando lo logra destruir el mismo está muy cerca de ellos, haciendo estremecer la aeronave.

—El ala derecha se está incendiando – exclama preocupada Ada.

—Al menos no la destruyeron, vamos Ada, aterricemos este bebe — Después de unos minutos angustiosos, logran aterrizar cerca de una entrada en aparentes ruinas.

—Esa parece ser la entrada – comenta Leon mirando desde la ventanilla del Jet.

—Nicolai, ¿qué tan mal está el Jet? Debemos tener una ruta de escape.

—No lo sé Ada, alguien debería echarme una mano.

—Corbet se puede quedar, es bueno con la mecánica – comentaba Chris palmeando el hombro de su soldado.

—Bien, Hunnigan hemos aterrizado – dice Leon apenas se conecta la llamada– ¿Ya tendrás disponibles los mapas de la instalación?

—No fue fácil, pero si, ya los tengo, los estoy enviando a sus teléfonos, por cierto, Leon, espero que recuperen a su hijo.

Chris, Ada y Leon bajan de Jet, mientras que Nicolai y Corbet, se quedan en la nave para repararla y tenerla lista para huir cuando sea el momento. Ada lleva a su espalda nuevamente su bolso con suficientes armas como para iniciar una guerra, al igual que sus compañeros. Los tres se acercan rápidamente a la entrada, sin embargo, antes de cruzar la explanada, Ada los detiene.

—Esperen, es demasiado fácil – saca una granada incandescente – cúbranse los ojos – y la lanza hacia la explanada que da hacia la puerta principal, una vez se disipa el gas, se distinguen rayos laser que los habría cortado en pedacitos.

—Una muy mala bienvenida, mejor tomamos otro camino – comenta Chris.

—No lo creo –sin más, Ada toma su garfio y se eleva sobre los lásers, cayendo al otro lado.

—Ada ¿Qué estás haciendo? — gritaba León del otro lado.

—Salvando a mi bebe – decía a través del comunicador mientras se perdía dentro de las instalaciones.

—Rayos, odio cuando hace eso.

— ¿Siempre se te escapa de esa manera? – pregunta irónico Chris

—Algo así, ¿y cómo entraremos? —En ese momento todos los láseres se apagan y se abren nuevamente las puertas

– Ya pueden pasar chicos – decía Ada desde la puerta.

Después de caminar por un pasillo se encuentran con una sala llena de crisálidas, pasan con mucho cuidado y de ellas se rompe una: es un clon de Ada, pero al parecer no término de formarse bien, pues todo su lado derecho está completamente descamada, sin piel y sus ojos son de color rojo.

—Parece que Simmons siguió experimentando con mi ADN – decía Ada mientras abría fuego contra la aberración que tenía enfrente, pero este clon enseguida salto esquivando la ráfaga de balas que todos los presentes le destinaban, luego intento desarmar a Ada arrinconándola contra la pared.

—Tu, por tu culpa soy un monstruo – le decía en el oído, la espía tomaba su cuchillo y se lo clavaba en la frente.

—No querida, eso es culpa de Simmons — dejo al clon en el suelo, tomo su cuchillo y siguió como si nada.

Luego de andar sin encontrar nada en su camino, entran a un pasillo que está cubierto totalmente de sangre y extraños agujeros en las paredes y suelo.

—Esto no parece nada bueno – comenta Leon, no habían dado tres pasos cuando una pared de estacas de metal separa a Ada y Leon de Chris, Leon tomo de la mano a la espía arrastrándola al final del pasillo, mientras que se activaban miles de lanzas afiladas, al llegar al final del pasillo se estaba cerrando la puerta y se deslizaron hacia ella casi siendo aplastados por ella, cuando se levantaron se dieron cuenta que estaban en un saliente sobre un precipicio sumamente alto.

—Allá arriba, es la única salida – señalaba la espía viendo un saliente en el que se veía una abertura que señalaba un pasillo. Ella saca su lanza garfios y toma al agente de la cintura.

—Tendremos que viajar juntos guapo – él le quita el lanza garfios.

—Sí, pero creo que yo soporto mejor tu peso, que tú el mío – la asiática lo mira ceñuda – He visto como lo utilizas – en seguida dispara hacia el saliente, segundos después ambos atraviesan el precipicio y aterrizan suavemente en el saliente y divisan un largo pasillo con una puerta negra al final.

Entran al cuarto continuo, hay varias separaciones en el mismo con varias cortinas de estilo hospital, en una camilla, atado con fuertes cinturones esta Daniel. Ambos corren enseguida hacia su hijo, mientras León lo desata, Ada intenta despertarlo tomando su rostro.

—Daniel, bebe despierta, mamá está aquí – dice ella tiernamente, el abre sus ojos, aunque le cuesta ya que uno lo tiene muy inflamado.

—Mamá, ¿eres tú? – dice con voz cansada.

—Sí, estoy aquí, vine por ti bebe – entre ella y Leon lo ayudan a sentarse.

—Leon, también viniste.

—Por supuesto que tenía que venir por ti – la espía saca de su bolso una inyectadora.

—Escúchame Daniel, tenemos que salir de aquí lo más rápido posible, así que te inyectare adrenalina, para que puedas moverte – y sin mediar palabra le inyecto la adrenalina en el pecho, enseguida el joven reacciono respirando y aspirando profundamente.

—Chris, tenemos a Daniel, estaba en una sala varios niveles arriba de donde nos separamos, trataremos de salir por la salida norte del complejo — le comunicaba Leon a través de su teléfono.

—Entendido Leon, iré por esa ruta, intentare alcanzarlos.

Ada saca de su bolso un estuche que entrega a su hijo, él se lo coloca en la pierna, también le entrega algunas granadas, municiones, una pistola ametralladora, además de una escopeta.

—Ada, ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? – dice Leon atónito ante las acciones de la espía.

—Abasteciendo a mi hijo.

—No te preocupes Leon, mamá me ha estado entrenando desde que tenía 6 años – comentaba Daniel mientras recargaba la escopeta como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

— ¿Luego de España? ¿Cierto? – preguntaba Leon

—Sí, luego de verte, decidí que tenía que aprender a defenderse y eso incluía utilizar armas, por cierto jovencito, cuando salgamos de aquí tienes mucho que explicar.

— ¿A qué te refieres mamá? – preguntaba retadoramente.

—El correo que le enviaste a Leon, gracias a ese mensaje, pudieron ubicarnos y por eso te secuestraron – Ada estaba perdiendo parte de su compostura.

—No habría tenido que hacerlo si lo hubieses traído a casa antes mama – contestaba el joven rubio alzando un poco su voz, señalando a Leon.

—Sabes bien que nadie podía saber tu conexión con él, mira a donde hemos llegado por no seguir mis reglas Daniel – decía la espía en un tono peligroso mirando únicamente a su hijo. Leon no sabía qué hacer o decir, aunque hablaban de él, pareciera que no estuviera con ellos en la misma sala.

—Reglas y más reglas, yo solo quería conocer a mi padre, ¿era para ti muy difícil traerlo al menos una sola vez?

—Daniel, solo lo hice para protegerte – siseaba la mujer.

—Tu madre tiene razón Daniel– madre e hijo voltearon a mirarlo, era obvio que a ambos se les había olvidado que él estaba ahí.

— ¿No te molesta ni un poco que ella no te contara sobre mí? – Leon pudo observar de primera mano cómo su hijo lo miraba por primera vez con duda y algo de temor por su respuesta.

—Claro que sí, aún estoy molesto con ella, pero creo que deberíamos salir de aquí y luego ajustar cuentas con ella.

Cuando se disponen a salir, descubren que las puertas están fuertemente cerradas, escuchan una distorsionada y conocida voz que proviene desde un balcón arriba de ellos.

—Pero que linda reunión familiar, ¿ya piensan irse tan pronto?

—Simmons.

—Lo ves Ada, te dije que te devolvería a tu hijo en una pieza, ahora debes cumplir con tu parte del trato, ven a mí y los dejare ir — Simmons estaba de pie con una capa que cubría todo su cuerpo, su cabeza estaba al descubierto, con muchas cicatrices que atravesaban su rostro, detrás de él unos tipos vestidos de negro como los que secuestraron a Daniel, los apuntaban con armas de gran calibre. Ada dio un paso hacia adelante y Leon de inmediato la tomo del brazo.

— ¿Qué haces? – le preguntaba al oído, ella lo ignoro y dio otro paso.

— ¿Los dejaras ir si voy contigo?

—Por su puesto Ada – apenas dijo eso, la asiática tomo su lanza garfios y rápidamente subió hacia el balcón donde estaba Simmons.

— ¡Mamá! – gritaba Daniel, mientras Leon lo retenía.

—Déjalos ir, y me quedare contigo, Derek – decía resignada Ada. En seguida los guardaespaldas la sujetaban por los brazos, Simmons sacaba un control remoto y apretaba un botón en él, abriéndose de inmediato la puerta del salón, pero enseguida aparecieron por la puerta Diez Javos, y dos Napads.

—Desgraciado, dijiste que los dejarías ir – exclamaba la espía, tratando de zafarse de los hombres.

—Dije que los dejaría ir, mas no que sería fácil – decía mientras se acercaba a Ada e intentaba darle un beso, cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca, ella le dio un cabezazo, que lo hizo tambalear, a su vez tomo impulso e hizo una voltereta hacia atrás, al tiempo que de sus muñecas sacaba por cada una un cuchillo sumamente afilado cortando las gargantas de ambos guardaespaldas, estos cayeron desangrándose en el suelo.

Cuando iba a bajar hacia donde estaba Leon y Daniel quienes ya se enfrentaban a los demás, Simmons la sorprendió y tomo por el cuello aprisionándola contra la pared.

—No entiendo cómo pudiste entregarte a ese patético hombre y tener un hijo bastardo de él— le decía al oído mientras la arrinconaba contra la pared, justo en ese momento una ráfaga de disparos hizo que Simmons la soltara, ella aprovechó y clavo uno de sus cuchillos en la sien de su enemigo.

—Nunca te metas con una madre desesperada – ella retiro el cuchillo de la frente de Simmons, se daba vuelta y veía a su salvador.

—Veo que te desquitaste Ada – le comentaba Chris mientras la ayuda a levantarse.

—Algo así. Vamos, hay que ayudar a Leon y Daniel – ella sacaba su ballesta y desde el balcón le acertaba en la cabeza a dos Javos que estaban peligrosamente cerca de su hijo, mientras Chris con su rifle, ayudaba a León con la dura coraza de los Napads. Luego de derrotar las duras corazas de los Napads, Redfield encontró cómo acceder a la parte baja donde se encontraba Daniel y Leon, inmediatamente ellos suben y se encuentran con Ada y Chris.

— Daniel, bebé ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Sí, Mamá, no tienes por qué preocuparte – decía con dejo de fastidio, era obvio que le molestaba que su madre lo llamara bebé.

— Salgamos de este lugar tan horroroso – decía Ada con asco mirando a Simmons.

— Vamos por aquí hay un ascensor dónde podemos llegar a la salida — dice Chris dirigiendo al grupo.

Una vez que encuentran el ascensor todos se encuentran en silencio, sin embargo, León ve que Daniel está muy pálido.

— Daniel ¿te sientes bien? — enseguida Ada toca la frente de Daniel la misma está hirviendo.

— Hay que sacarlo rápido de aquí, tiene que tener atención médica inmediata.

Al salir del ascensor se encuentran con unas instalaciones idénticas a las que Ada y león, se despidieron por primera vez en Raccoon City.

—Tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto — dice Ada.

Mientras caminan escuchan ruidos extraños como de látigos y cosas muy pegajosas. Sin previo aviso Daniel es arrastrado por el pasillo por una vaina verde. La asiática enseguida se lanza y logra tomar de las manos a su hijo, pero también es arrastrada, seguidamente León también logra tomarla de la pierna y logra agarrarse de un tubo antes de caer por un saliente muy alto.

Chris rápidamente toma acción con la escopeta y le dispara a la criatura viscosa qué está halando a Daniel, Ada y León. La vaina verde es sólo una parte de una gran planta que está en toda la pared que se extiende desde arriba hasta perderse hasta las profundidades de la instalación. Una vez que logran liberarse todos, entre el Capitán y el agente, suben a la Espía y a Daniel, una vez arriba Ada abrazo a su hijo con fuerza.

—No vale la pena que la eliminemos, pero hay que tener cuidado con esas vainas verdes — Comenta León mirando con precaución la gran planta.

Así que parten nuevamente hacia la salida, en el camino Ada consigue un cuarto con varias computadoras y busca la autodestrucción, logrado programarla en su teléfono de modo que puede activarla cuando estén a salvo. Llegan a un nivel dónde está la fundición, el mismo está en un pasillo en forma de L metálico. Allí se encuentran nuevamente con la Clon maltrecha de Ada y éste les dice: —No saldrán vivos de aquí nunca.

Enseguida los cuatro disparan en contra de la Clon deforme y la matan definitivamente. Daniel mira con recelo el cuerpo sin vida del clon de su madre, mientras León observa el pasillo donde se encuentran y comenta: —Esto es patéticamente familiar.

Todos caminan alertas a todo movimiento y sonido extraño, cuando una risa malévolamente conocida se escucha por todo el lugar.

—Leon ¿no te trae recuerdos este lugar? si no me equivoco en un lugar así pensaste que Ada había muerto.

—Eres un maldito psicópata Simmons.

—Tal vez, pero me gusta Recordar, qué tal si les traigo un viejo conocido.

Descendió entre ellos un Tirant T 103. Ada y León caen hacia un lado, mientras Chris y Daniel hacia el otro, encontrándose rodeados por al menos diez J'avos. El Tirant arremetió contra Ada, tomándola por el cuello. Leon con la magnum comienza a disparar contra la criatura en un intento de salvarla.

Ada logra sacar de su bolso una granada y la mete dentro de la boca de la Bow, saca también su lanza garfios y apunta hacia la pared, mientras el Tirant trata de sacarse la granada, ella logra escabullirse con ayuda del lanza garfios, enseguida una fuerte explosión los impulsa a todos, el Tirant con todo su peso abre un gran hueco en la pasarela separando a Ada y Leon de Chris y Daniel. Ada está en el suelo sosteniéndose el tobillo.

—Creo que me fracture el tobillo — dice ella cuando Leon se agacha a su altura.

—Tu juguetito quedó inservible, no podremos cruzar — comenta el agente al ver el lanza garfio.

—Mamá, papá —Leon se sorprende cuando Daniel lo llama así —¿están bien?

—Sí, pero tu mama tiene el tobillo fracturado — dice el americano mientras ayuda a la asiática a levantarse.

—No podemos cruzar la pasarela, buscaremos otro camino — menciona Ada mientras se sujeta de Leon.

—No me voy a ir sin ustedes.

—Claro que si Daniel, Chris por favor sácalo de aquí, pon a mi hijo a salvo.

—No te preocupes Wong, lo pondré a salvo — con sus grandes brazos toma al primogénito de Leon y Ada, y lo saca de ahí.

—No te preocupes, él está en buenas manos, ahora busquemos una salida.

Ella toma su arma, mientras Leon la ayuda a incorporarse, tomándola de la cintura…

.

.

.

* * *

Saludos a todos, despues de un tiempito, vuelvo a traerles este pequeño capitulo de esta historia. Gracias a los que me siguen y leen. Espero poder publicar el proximo capitulo antes de que termine este año. Se valen Reviews

kirigiri konan: wuoo interesante historia no soy una amante del lemmon pero te dire me a llamado mucho la atencion por favor continualo esta muy bueno shiii quiero saber q pasa :3

Gracias por leerme, y tambien por lo del Lemmon, espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado.

Saludos

#Zhines


	5. Escape

**_Disclaimer:_** _Todos los personajes pertenecen a CAPCOM, los personajes utilizados aquí son solo para entretenimiento y no tienen ningún fin lucrativo, solo me pertenece la trama y personajes adicionales no creados por CAPCOM._

 ** _Gracias a mi Beta Reader: ¡Addie Redfield, por ayudarme en esta locura y darle sentido!_**

 _Un encuentro inesperado, un secuestro, y un viaje que los unirá a todos para conocer la verdad, Post RE6 y REr2, en un principio con un ligero cambio de planes durante Raccoon City._

 **Fanfic:** _"_ _Legado"_

 ** _Capítulo 5: Escape_**

La luna brillaba en los más alto del cielo, el amanecer se veía venir, cuando un joven rubio de piel ligeramente bronceada y ojos verdes, pero con grandes moretones en su rostro y cuerpo **;** acompañado de un hombre alto y musculoso de cabello café, quien lo llevaba a regañadientes fuera del inmenso complejo.

—Tenemos que regresar a ayudarlos.

—Yo voy a regresar a ayudarlos, pero primero voy a sacarte de aquí Daniel, se lo prometí a tu madre.

—Pueden estar en peligro, necesitar ayuda, y mamá está herida — seguía debatiendo el adolescente.

—Tú no estás en mejor estado, tienes fiebre, estás débil, y eres solo un niño — decía Chris deteniéndose para ver hacia el horizonte.

—Pero eso no detuvo al psicópata que me secuestro – contestó Daniel mirando a su mayor.

—En eso tienes razón, escucha Daniel por ahora tienes que ponerte a salvo, buscaremos al amigo ruso de tu madre, luego iremos por tus padres, quizás vamos a necesitar más ayuda.

—¿El tío Nicholai está aquí?, esto se va a poner bueno.

Ya dentro del Jet, Nicholai, los recibió, de inmediato le coloca una intravenosa al primogénito de la espía y el agente.

—¿Donde esta Ada y Leon? — preguntó el ruso.

—Aún están adentro, durante el ataque de una Bow, nos separamos, así que tuvieron que buscar otra salida.

— Tengo que regresar por ellos — dice el joven Wong, tratando de levantarse, de inmediato Chris lo retiene.

—Tu no vas para ningún lado, además hay que esperar recibir noticias de tus padres.

—Si fuera por ti, dejarías que mi madre se muriera — dice él mirando con desprecio a Chris.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—¿Crees que no se, que perseguiste a mi madre y casi la matas en China?

—Eso solo fue un malentendido. Ya todo ese asunto está aclarado.

—¿Seguro no quieres cobrar venganza por tus hombres caídos? — dice con ironía el más joven del grupo, el ruso interviene en la conversación.

—A todas estas, ¿porque de repente eres tan buen samaritano y ayudaste a rescatar a Daniel? — pregunta a Chris, Corbet y Daniel lo observan, este suspira fuertemente.

— Cuando, recibí la llamada de Hunnigan sobre el secuestro del hijo de Wong, primero me negué, casi inmediatamente recibí una llamada de mi esposa y mi hermana, ellas me convencieron de ayudar en el rescate.

— ¿Y qué te dijeron para que aceptaras tan rápido? — preguntó con sumo interés el joven rubio de ojos verdes.

— Me dijeron, que debía ayudar porque, qué ¿pasaría si a Ryan o a Christine los secuestraran?

—¿Quiénes son Ryan y Christine? — pregunta el joven Wong.

—Mi hijo y mi sobrina — Daniel Wong solo se quedó en silencio analizando las palabras de su salvador...

Al cabo de unos minutos, el clima de tensión inicial había bajado considerablemente, pero todos estaban alertas por si recibían noticias de Ada y Leon, o si se acercaba algún enemigo. Nicholai y Leo, siguen haciendo reparaciones en el Jet, para poder escapar de la isla, Chris por su lado, se encontraba al pendiente de su ahora protegido.

El joven Wong, quien ya tenía un mejor semblante, se levantó de la camilla quedando sentado **. Chris** solo lo observaba, sabía que el chico tenía razón **;** en un momento de toda esta misión de rescate, mientras observaba a la asiática hacer lo necesario para salvar a su hijo **. Por** su mente cruzó la idea de cobrar venganza por todos sus hombres caídos, especialmente por el esposo de su hermana, quien no tuvo más remedio que inyectarse una dosis del mortal Virus C, dejando a su hermana sola con su sobrina de ahora casi cinco meses.

Se lamentaba mucho porque a pesar de todo su esfuerzo, Piers Nivans, no logró conocer a su hija, quien nació dos días después de todo lo ocurrido en China. Había logrado que Claire se mudara con ellos a Londres, no podía dejar que ella estuviera sola cuando más lo necesitaba.

Tampoco había mencionado que Ryan, es el nombre de su hijo no nacido, su esposa Sheva tenía apenas cinco meses de embarazo.

—¿Te puedo llamar Chris, cierto? — inició la conversación el adolescente, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

—Claro, no le veo problema.

—Bien Chris, cuando salgamos de todo este rollo, ¿puedo conocer a tu familia?

—Si tu madre no se opone, por mi está bien.

El sonido de un teléfono celular, interrumpió la conversación.

—Chris, nos dirigimos hacia un ascensor de carga que lleva al sur del complejo, ¿lograste salir con Daniel? — se escuchaba un cansado Leon al otro lado de la línea.

—Si Leon, Daniel está bien, Nicholai le coloco suero, y el Jet está casi listo para salir, yo los espero en esa salida que mencionas, quizás haya que abrirla desde afuera.

Al cortarse la llamada, Chris tomó varias de sus armas, y metió varias cosas en el bolso.

—Zinoviev, Corbet, ¿cómo van con la nave?

—Casi **está** lista, para salir de esta isla.

—Bien, iré por tus padres Daniel, no te preocupes, ambos son buenos para escapar de la muerte.

.

.

.

* * *

Después de caminar por varios pasillos, escaleras y ascensores, la cara de dolor que tenía la espía era aún mayor.

—Leon, por favor, ponme en el suelo — el agente con cuidado la coloca en el suelo, y se arrodilla frente a ella, mientras la asiática busca dentro de su bolso, saca de él una jeringa y un frasco **. De** inmediato llena la jeringa del líquido y se lo da a él.

—Inyéctame esto directamente en el tobillo.

—¿Qué es eso? — dice mientras ve con extrañeza la jeringa.

—Es Lidocaína pura, me ayudara a controlar el dolor por un rato, vamos Leon no es la primera vez que me inyecto Lidocaína para soportar el dolor, ¿Cómo crees que logre levantarme en Raccoon City?

—Bien, te inyectare, solo dime donde – decía mientras le levantaba el pantalón y retiraba el zapato, allí vio como el pie de la mujer sobresalía en un ángulo extraño, y se estaba empezando a tonar morado.

—Justo en el tobillo, por favor hazlo rápido — decía ella mientras miraba a otro lado, mostrado indiferencia.

—Ada, ¿por qué siempre haces lo mismo?

—¿No entiendo a qué te refieres?

—Tu, la gran espía, fría y despiadada, la que hace creer a todo el mundo que no siente dolor, la que no tiene emociones — ella solo tuerce su boca — ves lo que digo, estoy a punto de clavarte una aguja en tu tobillo fracturado, y tú sigues haciéndote la fuerte.

— Debo hacerlo Leon, no puedo darme el lujo de ser débil.

—No es ser débil Ada, es aceptar que inclusive tú necesitas ayuda de vez en cuando.

El la miraba intensamente, poco a poco acortaron la distancia, y terminaron en un profundo beso, momento de descuido que el rubio aprovechó para clavar la aguja en el tobillo fracturado de la espía, haciendo que ella se alejará de su boca y gritara de dolor.

—Lo lamento mucho Ada — le decía el hombre, mientras ella se sostenía de los hombros del rubio.

—No es problema, aunque tu táctica fue algo cruel.

—Creo que, para movernos, sería mejor que te lleve sobre mi hombro, y así cubres la espalda

—No me gusta la idea, pero no podemos perder más tiempo para salir de este lugar.

Enseguida ella le entrega su bolso, pero antes saca su pistola. Él se coloca el bolso del lado derecho y a ella la levanta y la coloca sobre su hombro izquierdo.

Caminan así durante un rato, al llegar a una intersección consultan el mapa, al final de ese pasillo se encuentra un ascensor de carga que da hacia el exterior, precisamente a una salida al sur del complejo.

—Chris, nos dirigimos hacia un ascensor de carga que lleva al sur del complejo, ¿lograste salir con Daniel?

—Si Leon, Daniel está bien, Nicholai le coloco suero, y el Jet está casi listo para salir, yo los espero en esa salida que mencionas, quizás haya que abrirla desde afuera.

Una vez cortada la llamada, siguen su camino hacia el ascensor sin encontrar ningún enemigo u obstáculo, lo abordan y accionan haciendo que vaya a la superficie. Dentro de él, Leon baja a Ada de su hombro dejándola caer en sus brazos, mientras ella coloca sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él.

—Estaba pensando que, al salir de aquí, deberíamos ir a Estados Unidos, y pedir protección para ti y Daniel.

—¿Disculpa? Creo que la lidocaína me hizo escuchar una estupidez.

—Ada, ya no me puedes separar de Daniel, no lo voy a permitir.

—¿Y crees que yo voy a aceptar sin oponer resistencia?

—Ada, ¿no es suficiente que me hayas separado de nuestro hijo todos estos años, y te quieres seguir oponiendo a que estemos juntos?

—Una cosa es que estés con él, y otra muy diferente es que Daniel y yo nos mudemos a Estados Unidos.

—De verdad que eres terca y testaruda, Entiende Ada Wong, **tú** , Daniel y yo somos una familia, y nos merecemos estar juntos.

Ella no respondió, solamente se quedó mirando al piso pensando en todo lo que decía el rubio. Él también se quedó callado, pues sabía que lo que pedía era algo difícil para una mujer que siempre ha hecho todo sola, inclusive tener y criar sola a un hijo, su hijo.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, Leon volvió a llevarla como en un principio, sosteniendo la por la cintura y cada uno con su arma en la mano, ella volvió a tomar su bolso, rápidamente subieron por una explanada ancha, que al final se veía que terminaba con una gran reja que los separaba de la salida.

—Hay que buscar la forma de abrir esta reja — comenta la espía soltándose del agente y agarrándose de la misma.

—Wong — grita Chris desde afuera — ¿se encuentran bien?

—Sí, pero no podemos abrir esta reja.

—Aquí hay una consola, creo que se puede abrir por aquí — comenta el castaño revisando el tablero.

De repente, un temblor se empezó a sentir, donde antes estaba el ascensor apareció destrozando el aparato: Derek Simmons; se había fusionado con la gran planta que estaba en el complejo **. Ahora** la única salida disponible era donde estaba la reja, con todo el movimiento apenas si sufrió daño.

—Ada, tienes una última oportunidad, ven conmigo y ellos tendrán una muerte rápida y sin dolor — la cara de Simmons era lo único humano que se diferenciaba de la gran planta asquerosa en que se había convertido.

—Vete al infierno Simmons — decía la espía disparándole con su ballesta. Leon le dispara con la escopeta, mientras Chris intenta abrir la reja.

Simmons ahora fusionado con la planta, los atacaba con las vainas verdes de la misma **. Una** de ellas tomó a la espía por las piernas levantándola del suelo **. Ella** por su parte seguía disparándole sin detenerse, motivo por el cual Simmons tomó sus brazos, deteniendo así el ataque de la asiática **. Enseguida** él, la jaló tan fuerte que ella empezó a gritar de dolor.

—Mamá — gritaba Daniel quien había aparecido junto al subordinado de Chris ambos disparándole a través de las rejas a Simmons en un intento de que soltará a la mujer. Chris desesperado coloca una carga explosiva en la consola.

—Al suelo — gritó para que Daniel y Corbet se protegieron de la explosión. La misma llegó y estremeció todo el lugar, también provocó una abertura lo suficientemente grande para que pudieran pasar, Chris pasó, Daniel hacía lo mismo, pero Corbet lo detuvo.

—Regresa a la nave, no ayuda si te atrapan de nuevo.

A todas estas Simmons seguía sin soltar a la espía, quien ya parecía una muñeca de trapo **. Entre** Chris, Leon y Corbet lograron que la soltará al lanzarle varias granadas incendiarias que rápidamente tomó fuego la planta que ahora era Simmons, quien se refugió en el hueco del ascensor.

Cuando se acercaron a la asiática, la pierna de esta se encontraba en ángulo extraño, obviamente estaba fracturada.

—Ada — decía Leon al arrodillarse, ella estaba claramente en shock por el dolor, seguidamente la tomó en brazos, rápidamente todos salieron de allí.

Fuera del laboratorio había que recorrer un trecho donde estaba el Jet, Nicholai al verlos acercarse encendió los motores, Ada recuperó un poco la conciencia y mientras Leon la llevaba en sus brazos ella activo la autodestrucción.

—Solo tenemos cinco minutos para salir de aquí — decía con voz débil la espía. Cuando les quedan unos veinte metros para llegar al Jet, numerosas vainas verdes empezaban a cerrarles el paso, dieron media vuelta y Simmons volvía al acecho.

Chris y Corbet le arrojaron varias granadas incendiarias, pero no eran suficiente como para detener a Simmons **. Leon** por su parte mantenía como podía a raya a las vainas que intentaban llegar hasta la mujer en sus brazos. Parecía que no había escapatoria.

Una detonación potente se escuchó, a la vez que Simmons aullaba de dolor. Los presentes giraron en dirección hacia el Jet y vieron al primogénito de Ada y Leon, sosteniendo un lanza misiles.

—Esto es por haberme dañado la tarde con mis padres — el segundo disparo fue directo al rostro de Dereck Simmons, enseguida las vainas verdes, perdieron fuerza y pudieron pasar rápidamente y abordar el Jet.

—Buena puntería Daniel — comentaba Chris, al cerrar la puerta del Jet.

—Gracias, tengo una buena maestra — decía mientras tomaba la mano de su madre. Antes que alguien pudiera decir algo más, se escuchaba una potente explosión. Rápidamente Nicholai arrancó la nave. Durante unos segundos que a todos les parecieron eternos, los envolvió la gran nube de la explosión, por poco casi hace que se estrellan. Pudieron por fin respirar con tranquilidad.

Leon revisaba la pierna de la espía, rompió el pantalón para poder hacer algo.

—Hay que hacer algo por la fractura, pero primero hay que llevar el hueso a su sitio Ada, Chris, Leo necesito su ayuda.

—Bien Leon, tu sostenla de los hombros, Leo sostén su pie, yo haré el movimiento — decía Chris viendo la rodilla de la mujer.

—¿Lista? — Le pregunta Leon a ella.

—No tengo otra opción — todos tomaron sus posiciones: Leo sostenía el pie, Chris la rodilla, Leon la acostó en sus piernas y sostenía sus brazos, Ada miraba a su hijo y le sonreía.

—A la cuenta de tres, uno, dos, tres — sonó el hueso llegando a su sitio, acompañado del potente grito de la mujer, seguidamente ella se quejaba sonoramente del dolor, Chris buscaba una jeringa y la llenaba, rápidamente la introdujo en la rodilla de la espía, la cual tenía leves espasmos de dolor. Al cabo de unos minutos ella se calmó. Leon, sin embargo, la seguía sosteniendo, acariciando su cabello, Daniel se acercó a ellos.

—Eres valiente Daniel, lamento mucho no haber sabido de tu existencia antes.

—Yo también, entiendo por qué lo hizo — comentó mientras tomaba la mano de su madre — pero creo que tal vez ella tenía miedo de tu reacción.

—¿Miedo? Yo me habría alegrado mucho de ella me lo hubiese contado antes.

—Lo sé, pero creo que ella llegó a pensar que, si te enterabas de mí, tú me apartarías de su lado, por creer que ella estaba del lado contrario a la ley.

—Si hubo un momento en que pensé que ella estaba en el lado equivocado, pero no la hubiese entregado, aunque no estoy muy seguro si te habría llevado conmigo.

—A pesar de todo me alegra haberte enviado ese correo.

—A mí también, pero no me agradó qué te secuestrara un loco psicópata obsesionado con tu mamá.

—A mí tampoco me gustó esa parte.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Hola a todos. Gracias a todos los que me leen. Esto es para todos ustedes. los que me han dejado un review, mensaje privado o simplemente agregado a favoritos. GRACIAS.

Quiero dar gracias especiales a mi Querida Beta Reader: **Addie Redfield** , quien siempre va un poco más allá, y me ayuda en mis episodios de Locura. Gracias infinitas Tía.

También por sus grandes ideas y locuras a mi comadre **Light of Moon 12,** espero este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado, ademas que veas que tus influencias han dado sus frutos.

Ya se que no actualizaba la historia desde diciembre. Pero bueno aquí estoy, aprecio mucho si dejan algún comentario sea.

Nos leemos


	6. Epilogo

**_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a CAPCOM, los personajes utilizados aquí son solo para entretenimiento y no tienen ningún fin lucrativo, solo me pertenece la trama y personajes adicionales no creados por CAPCOM._**

 ** _Quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que siguieron esta historia, espero que haya sido de su agrado._**

 ** _Este Capitulo es especial para mi Gran Beta Addie Redfield, mi beta hermana de chocolate, a quien le debo mucho por y agradezco por orientarme y darme su valioso tiempo y todos sus consejos (incluidas amenazas). Gracias!_**

 ** _Y no podía faltar el resto de la hermandad del mal:_** GeishaPax, Light of Moon 12, Frozenheart7

* * *

 ** _Un encuentro inesperado, un secuestro, y un viaje que los unirá a todos para conocer la verdad, Post RE6 y REr2, en un principio con un ligero cambio de planes durante Raccoon City._**

 **Fanfic:** ** _"_** ** _Legado"_**

 ** _Epílogo_**

Han pasado tres meses desde que Daniel, el hijo de Ada y Leon fue rescatado de las garras de Dereck Simmons. A petición de Daniel, la familia Redfield, se encontraba de visita en la casa Wong. Leon también se encontraba allí, pues a pesar de todo lo ocurrido, no logró que su dama escarlata se mudara con él y su hijo a Estados Unidos.

Daniel como el organizador del encuentro, estaba muy emocionado de cargar a la pequeña Christine Nivans, la pequeña era pelirroja como su madre, sus lindas y rosadas mejillas le daban ese tierno aire de bebé, y sus ojos eran azul, con ciertos tintes color miel. Ada Wong miraba con ternura a su hijo, mientras Leon repartía algunas bebidas entre los invitados y luego se sentaba al lado de su ahora pareja. Ella sostenía un bastón, debido a su seria lesión en la pierna aún debía tener un apoyo para poder recuperarse. También tuvo que abstenerse, tragarse su orgullo y aceptar sus visitas.

— ¡Se parece mucho a usted Claire! me gustaría que mis padres me dieran una hermanita – enseguida Leon y Ada casi se ahogan con sus bebidas.

—Creo que eso no están en sus planes, Daniel – comentaba Chris mientras tomaba en brazos a su sobrina. Claire ya había recuperado parte de su cuerpo delgado luego de haber dado a luz a la pequeña, y Sheva quien tenía su enorme vientre producto de sus casi ocho meses de embarazo, se reían de las caras de la espía y el agente. Allí suena el timbre y el joven Kennedy se dirigía a abrir la puerta. Su madre quien quería salir del incómodo momento además de verificar quien toca la puerta, acompañó a su hijo; en la sala todos escucharon cuando la voz de una adolescente se escuchó y llamó a Ada: "Madrina" en perfecto español.

Momentos después Nicholai junto a Ada apareció en la sala y detrás de ellos una joven de cabello negro y largo hasta los hombros, piel bronceada, ojos grises, su ascendencia mexicana se hacía notar, le daba ese toque exótico que la diferenciaba del resto, vestía con un lindo vestido strapless rojo y negro que le llegaba a las rodillas, quien venía tomada de la mano de Daniel. Éste al ver que todos los observaban hablo:

—Señores ella es Guadalupe Zinoviev, es la hija de Nicholai y también es mi novia — dejando a todos sorprendidos.

—Buenas tardes, y por favor no me llamen Guadalupe, mejor Lupis. — Leon se levantó y se acercó a la joven pareja.

—Es un placer Lupis, soy Leon Kennedy, el padre de Daniel.

Luego de la cena, los chicos se fueron a la sala a entretenerse con la consola de PlayStation 4, que le regaló Leon a su hijo en la sala contigua. Los adultos tienen algunas conversaciones, más que todo dudas acerca de la relación de Nicholai con Ada, y cómo es que tiene una hija.

—Cuando salí de Raccoon City, me escondí en un pueblo de México, allí conocí a una dulce mujer, que me hizo cambiar el rumbo de mi vida, decidí que la vida de mercenario no valía la pena, y más cuando esa dulce mujer me dio una hija, cambie mi nombre y quise establecerme y tener una vida normal. Pero Umbrella no dejo que eso pasara. — Ada tomó la palabra.

—Después de que nació Daniel, me mantuve escondida del mundo en un pueblito de Francia junto con mi madre, sin embargo; estaba informada de lo que acontecía en el mundo. Me llegó información de que un mercenario que estuvo en Raccoon City, antes de que fuera exterminada, se escondía en México, y había sido dada la orden de que fuera asesinado. Lo habría pasado por alto de no ser de que, en la misma orden de asesinato, se encontraba también el de su mujer y su hija de seis meses de nacida. Creo que allí fue cuando cambió todo, Daniel tenía apenas once meses de nacido, y mis sentimientos maternales no me permitieron que eso pasara. — miro hacia la sala donde estaban los jóvenes y continuo —Deje a Daniel con mi madre y fui a México, al llegar a la casa, verifique que toda tenía tal carga de explosivos, que sería imposible que alguien sobreviviera cuando explotara. Rápidamente me infiltre en la casa, ahí fue cuando vi algo horrible, en el medio de la sala estaba una mujer desangrándose con una bebé en brazos. Me acerque a ella. Me entrego a la niña, y falleció. Los muy malditos le dieron un tiro y dejaron que se desangrara con su bebé en brazos. Salí de ahí, y me llevé a la bebé a Francia. — comentó la asiática mirando en dirección hacia los adolescentes que estaban en la sala.

—Cuando volví ese día, vi toda la casa destruida — interrumpió el ruso — pensé que estaba pagando muy caro todo lo que había hecho. A los tres meses recibí una carta, me decía que fuera a Francia, que era de vital importancia. Estuve tentado a no ir, pero la curiosidad fue más. El encuentro fue en la Torre Eiffel, cuando vi a mi Lupita en los brazos de Ada, lloré como un bebé. Esta mujer salvó a mi hija — dijo mientras tomaba su mano y sonreía — es mi ángel guardián, la hermana que nunca tuve y estaré eternamente agradecido con ella.

Durante el resto de la velada, todos comparten las experiencias que han tenido, sus altas, sus bajas y sobre todo, cómo fue que se involucraron en ese peligroso mundo que ahora los rodea. En algún punto de la noche, Ada lleva a Chris a la cocina solas y tienen una conversación peculiar:

—Tengo información que podría cambiar ciertas cosas.

—Te escucho.

—En el bajo mundo se dice, que un grupo de investigación de Japón, tiene cierto espécimen masculino, quien posee en su cuerpo una cepa muy poderosa del virus C. Además de que el mismo tuvieron que amputarle parte del brazo derecho.

— ¿Qué tan veraz es la información Wong?

—Mis intenciones era la de verificar la misma de primera mano, pero no pude debido a que el psicópata de Simmons secuestro a mi hijo.

— ¿Por qué me dices todo esto?

—Dime sentimental, pero creo que es lo que debo hacer, luego de que ayudaras a salvar a mi hijo.

—Si lo que dices es cierto, ¿hay una posibilidad de que sea quien estamos pensando?

—Así es Chris, pero déjame encargarme de averiguar la información, y te tendré al tanto.

—Te lo agradezco Ada.

—Quizás luego puedas contarme, cómo fue que tu hermana se quedó con él.

—Quizás en algún momento te lo cuento todo...

 ** _¿Fin…?_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

.

.

.

Quiero agradecer a: Fatty Rose Malfoy, ladyada, Maria Redfield, kirigiri konan, GeishaPax, irondino81, Lyderning, por los comentarios a lo largo de la historia, tambien quiero agradecer a quienes me tienen en favoritos, quiero decirles que aunque no me dejen comentarios, su lectura es muy importante para mi.

Continuando con la historia, habra un fic paralelo o spin off, que posiblemente se llame:

 _ **Legado: La historia de los Redfield.**_

Nos leemos


End file.
